Freya y el Rey Bajo La Montaña
by Yuri Nanami
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido una mujer quien acompañara a nuestros queridos enanos a Erebor? Freya es una mestiza entre humana y enana, adoptada por Belladonna Tuk, y está a punto de verse envuelta en una aventura que pondrá a prueba su valor como guerrera y su corazón.
1. Capítulo 1

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os dejo mi primera historia de El Hobbit. Antes me he dedicado a historias con personajes de series anime como Bleach, y aún lo sigo haciendo, pero me apetecía hacer algo distinto ya que ando un poco falta de inspiración. En esta versión mía, cuento la historia de una chica hija de una mujer humana, y un enano, y lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido ella, y no Bilbo, quien hubiera acompañado a Thorin hasta Erebor. Espero que os guste. Un saludo!

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un viaje inesperado**

Acababa de volver a casa y la encontró algo polvorienta, algo normal, pues había estado fuera unas cuantas semanas; al menos podía darle las gracias al señor Gamyi, su vecino, por cuidar de sus plantas como cada vez que se iba de viaje, pero este había sido distinto, de manera que, para no pensar en eso, desempacó su bolsa, guardó sus cosas, y se dispuso a limpiar su casa, al menos así tendría la mente ocupada una buena parte del tiempo, y así fue hasta el mediodía cuando terminó, justo a tiempo para preparase la comida y tomar un breve descanso, antes ponerse a pintar su puerta, a la cual ya le hacía falta una mano de pintura, pues estaba un poco resquebrajada por varios sitios, ya era por la tarde cuando terminó y se sentó en el banco que tenía en su puerta a leer la carta que tenía entre las manos.

La carta estaba dirigida a ella, Freya Bolsón, y era de su padre, al cual nunca conoció; solo sabía cosas de él por sus abuelos maternos, pero empecemos por el principio: ella era hija de una mujer y un enano, y todo el mundo decía siempre que había heredado lo mejor de ambos, de su madre tenía su pelo, y su cara, pues a diferencia de cualquier enana normal, ella no tenía barba, y estaba muy a gusto así, y también su cuerpo, ni muy delgado ni muy rechoncho; de su padre en cambio, había heredado sus ojos, de un raro color azul verdoso, su fuerza y resistencia, típica de los enanos, y su altura, lo cual le venía perfecto para poder camuflarse entre los hobbits. Sus abuelos le habían contado que su madre no era una mujer alta, pero sí que había sido muy guapa, de corazón noble, y había amado tanto a su padre como a ella, aunque hubiera fallecido el día en que nació; su padre en cambio fue un enano valiente, un guerrero, y que a pesar de lo que hubieran dicho de él en su tierra natal si se hubieran enterado, había amado a su madre con locura, y había sido él el primero en sostenerla en brazos; antes de marcharse a su tierra, meses después de que naciera, le dejó la carta que sostenía, y le dijo a los padres de su madre, que estaría orgulloso de ella, hiciera lo que hiciera con su vida. Respecto al hecho de que vivía en la Comarca, eso se lo debía a una buena amiga de su madre, de la cual tenía su apellido: Belladonna Bolsón, una hobbit amable y de buen corazón donde las hubiera, que no había tenido problemas en adoptarla y hacerse cargo de ella ya que sus abuelos no podían, y a pesar de que sabía que tenía sangre guerrera y de mayor se metería en líos, la quiso como si fuera suya.

.

Y allí estaba ella, temblando como una hoja, con la carta sin abrir, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y la abrió por fin. Cuando la leyó, su mundo casi se vino abajo: le había alegrado saber que su padre se preocupaba por ella, le había alegrado saber cuánto había amado a su madre, Lucilda, que él, se llamaba Frein, y además era un gran amigo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, Rey bajo La Montaña, y esa gran amistad había decidido que ella fuera la futura esposa de Thorin, hijo de Thrain, sin embargo su padre, la apreciaba demasiado como para casarla, y más sabiendo que solo era mitad enana, así que si quería romper el compromiso tenía dos opciones, pedírselo al Rey de Erebor, el hogar de su padre, o perder su pureza con quien ella amara. Y ninguna de las dos era fácil, pues en toda su vida, Freya se había enamorado. Por supuesto había leído libros que hablaban del amor, había salido de la Comarca a ver mundo, a visitar a sus abuelos, los cuales ya no se encontraban en ese mundo, había aprendido a cazar y a defenderse con hombres del norte, había entablado amistad con elfos del Valle de Imladris, y en todos esos viajes, nunca hubo ni hombre, ni enano, de los pocos que había llegado a ver, ni elfo, ni siquiera hobbit, que le llamara la atención. Pero aparte de eso, en la carta también mencionaba que en cuanto le fuera posible, marchara a Erebor, porque allí le aguardaba la fortuna de su padre, además de su legado, y para probar su linaje, le dejaba un anillo con su sello, el cual encontró dentro del sobre, y se lo ató al cuello gracias a un cordón.

.

Aún se encontraba en sus pensamientos, tumbada en el banco, cuando vio que una figura vestida de gris, la cual era imposible confundir, se paró en su puerta:

— ¿Gandalf?

— Hola, Freya Bolsón – miró la carta del regazo de la chica – veo que ya has abierto la carta que te dejó tu padre, Frein.

— Así es – Freya cambió de tema – ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Busco a alguien con quien compartir una aventura – respondió de forma enigmática.

.

A Freya no le gustó un pelo como sonó aquella frase:

— Ni hablar, no cuentes conmigo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero si ni siquiera has oído mi propuesta.

— Me da igual ¿te recuerdo como acabé la última vez que te acompañé, hace unos cinco años?

— Creo que ahora cuentas con una agradable montura y compañía cuando la necesitas.

.

Freya masculló entre dientes, sabía que sacaría a relucir que gracias a él, acabó en una guarida de huargos y allí encontró a una pequeña hembra, la cual solo era una cachorra en ese momento, y a la que había alimentado, y educado para que pudiera estar cerca de ella sin que la atacasen, a cambio, la huargo la llevaba por toda la Tierra Media, la había salvado, y le había dado su lealtad; le había puesto el nombre de su madre, Lucilda:

— Bien, está decidido – dijo el mago – será estupendo para ti, y muy divertido para mí.

— ¡Ni hablar Gandalf! – dijo ella entrando es su casa y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, y la enana se disponía a cenar, a pesar de haber comido algo de picar mientras hacía la cena, cuando escuchó que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta, se levantó extrañada pues no esperaba visita alguna; abrió la puerta y vio a nada menos que un enano, con aspecto peligroso, que se presentó con el nombre de Dwalin, al momento de cerrar la puerta, se escuchó otra vez la campanilla, y por ella apareció otro enano, con el pelo y la barba blanca, y pinta de amable, se presentó como Balin, y al parecer era hermano del primero; al rato aparecieron otros dos enanos en su puerta, que se unieron a los dos primeros y empezaron a preparar la mesa, en esto estaba Freya mirándolos sorprendida, cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta, y al abrir la puerta otra vez, entraron un montón de enanos, unos encima de otros; todo estuvo claro cuando Gandalf se asomó detrás de todos ellos, ante eso la chica solo pudo suspirar resignada, estaba claro que cuando el mago se proponía algo, lo conseguía, de una manera u otra.

Freya intentó poner un poco de orden ante aquel caos, pero nadie le hacía caso; en un momento dado se dio cuenta de que vestía el pijama y su bata, de manera que fue a cambiarse y ponerse el vestido que usaba cuando salía a comprar; por fin bien vestida, vio como los enanos ya se habían instalado en la mesa, habían vaciado toda su despensa, y la comida se estaba repartiendo; esto iba a peor, la alfombra acabó llena de barro, y el baño estaba hecho un desastre, si seguían así, acabaría cabreándose de verdad y echándolos de su casa.

.

Un par de horas después vio como su vajilla volaba por los aires, pero no tocaba el suelo ni se hacía pedazos, sino que simplemente, volaba de aquí allá, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, todos los platos estaban limpios, iba a dejarlo estar cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron, con tal fuerza, que era posible que la puerta se acabara viniendo abajo, y eso terminó de cabrear a Freya:

— ¡Se acabó! – gritó – ¡ya estoy harta de tantos enanos!

.

Fue hacia la puerta y siguió despotricando:

— ¡Te advierto que si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto! ¡así que si esa es tu intención, lárgate de mi casa…! – y abrió la puerta.

.

Y abrió con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco, y el cordón que tenía el anillo de su padre cayó al suelo, pero no estuvo pendiente de eso, sino del enano que había en su puerta, mirándola con sorpresa, estaba claro que la había oído, y a diferencia de los demás, este destacaba, ya fuera por su imponente presencia, su porte recto, o esos ojos azules que la miraban como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado:

— Buenas noches, señorita – dijo con voz profunda – ¿sois vos Freya Bolsón?

— Si – respondió un tanto atontada.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Si – dijo ella despertando de repente – claro, por favor.

.

Fue entonces cuando Freya se dio cuenta de que el anillo de su padre estaba en el suelo, hizo ademán de cogerlo, pero otras manos fueron más rápidas que las suyas, y el anillo quedó suspendido ante sus ojos:

— ¿Es vuestro, mi señora?

— Si, era de mi padre.

.

Freya lo cogió e intentó volver a colgárselo, pero sus manos no atinaban, y entonces sintió las del enano sobre las suyas:

— Por favor, permitidme.

.

De mala gana se apartó el pelo del cuello para dejarlo a la vista; sintió como sus manos rozaban su piel, y se deleitó ante su tacto, que enviaba miles de pequeños temblores a través de su columna, y de ahí nació un fuego que ardió dentro de ella y se propagaba hasta la punta de sus dedos, pero acabó demasiado pronto, cosa que agradeció, pues todos estaban ahí, y saludaban al recién llegado con reverencias, algo que advirtió al momento, y entonces se alegró de haberse puesto el vestido, para estar más o menos presentable:

— Ese nudo no se soltará, os lo prometo.

— Gracias… – dijo a la espera de que se presentara.

.

Sin embargo, Gandalf se adelantó:

— Freya Bolsón, te presento al líder de la compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

.

Thorin, así que era él a quien estaba prometida, debía tener cuidado pues, por lo que sabía ese enano podía liberarla de su compromiso, o bien obligarla a casarse con él, ya que seguía siendo el rey:

— Así que, esta es la mestiza de la que me hablaste – dijo Thorin.

— ¿Acaso me estáis insultando, Escudo de Roble?

— No es esa mi intención, señorita Bolsón; sé quien sois y la reputación que tenéis, Freya La Indómita.

.

Freya se hinchó de orgullo ante la mención de su nombre en sus labios, al menos sabía que contaba con su respeto, ya tenía algo en su favor; y por mucho que quisiera echarlo de su casa por ser quien era, la educación que le había dado Belladonna era mejor que eso, de modo que le hizo pasar al comedor y le preparó algo de comer con lo poco que había sobrado, también les dejó un rato de intimidad para que se pusiera al día con los suyos, y mientras se dedicó a observarle; no cabía duda de que era muy guapo, a pesar de que seguro tenía sus años, pero estos no parecían quitarle su atractivo, sino que lo aumentaba, tenía una trenza a cada lado de su cara, y esos ojos azules, del mismo color que un cielo de verano, conseguían derretirla por dentro, aún sentía las caricias de sus dedos, que hacían que quisiera estremecerse de gusto, pero volvió a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la palabra "misión":

— Disculpad ¿puedo preguntar de qué misión habláis? ya que Gandalf está tan empeñado en meterme.

— Freya, querida – dijo Gandalf – pongamos un poco más de luz.

.

La chica fue a por una vela para ponerla en la mesa, mientras el mago seguía hablando:

— Lejos, al este, cruzando sierras y ríos, y dejando atrás bosques y páramos, se alza una solitaria cima.

.

Escuchó la historia de que dicha cima estaba custodiada por un dragón, mientras ponía la vela en la mesa, y vio el mapa que estaba extendido, donde leyó el nombre de "La Montaña Solitaria", el hogar de su padre, y del cual conocía la historia, de cómo había sido un pueblo próspero una vez, junto a la ciudad de Valle, antes de que llegara el dragón Smaug, y arrasara todo, y a todos, para entrar en la montaña, y quedarse el tesoro que allí había para sí mismo:

— Erebor – musitó.

.

Pero fue suficiente para que todos la oyeran:

— ¿Conocéis ese reino, señorita Bolsón? – preguntó Thorin.

— Es normal que quiera saber sobre el hogar de mi padre; además, tengo asuntos que hacer allí.

— En ese caso, Balin, dale el contrato.

.

El enano de pelo blanco se levantó y le dio un pergamino doblado y grueso, pero ella no lo cogió:

— No he dicho que vaya a ir, es más, no puedo ir – y se fue a paso ligero a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo..?

— ¿Por qué?

— Pero…

— ¡Freya!

— ¡Señorita Bolsón!

.

Freya escuchó las voces de los enanos, pero no les hizo caso, se encerró en su habitación y atrancó la puerta, claro que en un momento dado, no le serviría de mucho contra un mago, o varios enanos, pero lo hizo de todas formas; sin ella quererlo se escaparon varias lágrimas que se limpió de forma brusca, y resbaló por la puerta hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo el anillo de su padre en un puño, y recordando la petición de sus abuelos una semana atrás cuando fue a verlos antes de morir, en la cual le pedían que viviera una vida larga y pacífica, pues temían que en una de sus aventuras ella muriera.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor se escuchan las voces y protestas de los enanos de por qué ella había salido corriendo, hasta que Gandalf puso orden:

— ¡Basta!

— Dijiste que aceptaría, Gandalf – le dijo Thorin.

— Y lo hará, esa muchacha lleva la valentía, y el deseo de la aventura en sus venas – suspiró – algo ha tenido que pasar en su último viaje. Iré a hablar con ella.

.

El mago se levantó y fue a la habitación donde estaba, no intentó abrir la puerta, sabía que estaba cerrada a cal y canto:

— ¿Freya?

.

Gandalf solo la oyó hipar, aunque estaba intentando no hacer ruido, pero sabía que si los demás se callaban la oirían, y dio gracias porque ellos siguieran con su tertulia, aunque no todos, pues Thorin se había levantado y apoyado en la pared frente al comedor para hacer gala del fino oído de los enanos y poder escuchar:

— ¿Qué tal tus abuelos? – preguntó el mago para romper el hielo.

— Ya no están en este mundo, murieron los dos la semana pasada – respondió ella.

— Vaya, lo siento mucho, ¿es por eso por lo que no vas a ir?

— Me pidieron que no volviera a salir de aventura, que viviera una vida larga y pacífica.

— ¿Y qué pides tú, Freya? Porque no me creo que te quedes aquí entre los hobbits toda tu vida. No cuando has leído la carta de Frein, y sabes que tienes algo esperándote en Erebor.

— ¿Sabes del compromiso de matrimonio?

— Si.

— ¿Sabes quién es mi prometido, verdad?

— Si, Thorin – respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Y por qué le has traído a esta casa? – gritó sin poder evitarlo.

— Porque no tienes nada que perder, puedes pedirle que lo anule, estoy seguro de que no se opondrá; y ¿por qué no? podéis acabar enamorados el uno del otro, Thorin es una persona leal, y de buen corazón, aunque también sea orgulloso, y testarudo, pero si termina amándote, ten por seguro que no amará a ninguna otra, solo a ti. En cualquier caso, te deberá mucho si recupera la montaña, de forma que si no quieres, no te obligará a cumplir el compromiso.

— Sé que cuento con su respeto, lo he oído en su voz cuando me ha llamado por nombre por el cual me conocen fuera ¿pero cómo sé que no se obligará a sí mismo al compromiso?

— Porque no se ha dado el lujo de pensar en el amor hasta que recupere su tierra, y ninguna enana ha llamado su atención. Además ¿qué me dices de Lucilda? No puede quedarse aquí eternamente, ella también debe correr libre.

— Lo sé.

— Pues entonces date una oportunidad. Ve a Erebor, Freya.

.

Pasó un momento y Gandalf escuchó quitarse el seguro de la puerta, y luego esta se abrió, apenas se notaba que la chica había derramado una lágrima:

— ¿Siempre tienes por costumbre conseguir lo que quieres?

— Solo cuando es por un bien mayor – dijo el mago riéndose.

.

Volvieron al comedor donde todos estaban sentados, incluido Thorin, el cual hizo, como que no había estado escuchando; al verla todos guardaron silencio, y ninguno se atrevió a comentar que tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos:

— Yo… os pido disculpas por haberme ido así… he tenido una semana un poco difícil, debido a recientes pérdidas de personas que me importaban, y las cuales me pidieron que no volviera a salir de aventura, y viviera una vida tranquila.

— ¿Y vos? – preguntó Thorin – ¿qué es lo que deseáis de verdad?

.

Freya miró al rey, y sonrió:

— Saber cuál es mi papel en esta misión.

.

Se oyeron los gritos de júbilo de los enanos, hasta que Thorin respondió:

— Necesitamos a una saqueadora.

.

La cara de ella cambió a seriedad absoluta:

— Venga ya – se volvió hacia Gandalf que la miraba con cara de no haber roto un plato – ¿saqueadora Gandalf? ¿a quién se le ocurre? Sabes que no he robado nada en mi vida, si necesitas una espada, un arco más, o que recupere algo de una tumba llena de trampas, puedo hacerlo sin problemas, pero ¿robar? Venga por favor, lo único que se puede decir que haya robado eran las galletas de miel de la madre de Belladonna Tuk.

— Y nunca se enteraba – dijo el mago.

— Claro que si, sino ¿por qué cambiaba con tanta frecuencia el tarro de las galletas?

— Aún así siempre las conseguías ¿o acaso me equivoco?

— Dímelo tú.

.

Todos los presentes estaban atentos a la discusión de la enana con el mago, nadie decía palabra, mientras Freya se apoyaba en la mesa, de espaldas a la mayoría:

— Te importaba bien poco donde estuviera ese tarro – prosiguió – aunque estuviera en el estante más alto de su cocina, el cual siempre estaba lleno de telarañas.

— Aaagh – se estremeció – no me vuelvas a recordar eso, por favor, fue la única y última vez que subí a la dichosa estantería.

— Eso es suficiente para mí – intervino Thorin.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida – ¿te basta con que de pequeña robara galletas?

— También has dicho que podías entrar en una tumba, llena de trampas y recuperar lo que fuera, y esto es parecido, señorita Bolsón; necesito que entre en la montaña, y recupere cierta joya importante para nosotros.

— Dime que no es la Piedra del Arca. Esa gema se perdió hace mucho, y en el mejor de los casos estará entre las patas del dragón Smaug ¿es ahí donde quieres que me meta?

.

Thorin no respondió, sino que miró a Gandalf:

— Me pediste un decimocuarto miembro de la compañía, y he elegido a la señorita Bolsón – respondión el mago – puede que tenga una parte enana, pero también tiene una parte humana, además de haber vivido entre hobbits toda su vida, de manera que su olor no es el mismo que el vuestro, y confundirá al dragón, y también tengo en cuenta, que sabe como camuflar su rastro, o incluso hacerlo desaparecer.

.

Él volvió a mirarla entonces con la misma cara que tenía cuando le abrió la puerta, y en sus ojos se veía una súplica, aunque no la dijera en voz alta, _"ayúdame, por favor"_ parecía decirle, pero no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácil:

— Señorita Bolsón – le dijo entonces – en el contrato se le ofrece hasta una catorceava parte de los beneficios en caso de que los haya, pero además de eso, os ofrezco un hogar en Erebor, siempre seréis bien recibida allí; y cualquier deseo que me pidáis, os lo concederé.

— ¿Cualquier deseo? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

— Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, pedidlo, y os complaceré, tenéis mi palabra.

.

.

* * *

Buenooooooooo chicos y chicas, hasta aquí os dejo el capítulo, lo siento de verdad, pero se estaba haciendo muy largo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, ya habeis visto que Freya no es una simple aldeana, es una mestiza entre humana y enana, es una gran luchadora, tiene como montura a una huargo de pelaje negro, y además está prometida a nuestro querido Thorin, así que de momento, os lo dejo aquí. Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Muy buenas gente! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia, en el primero visteis una pequeña parte de la historia de nuestra protagonista, en este ya empieza la aventura, así que os dejo, que disfrutéis!

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: Empieza la aventura**

Freya se contuvo para que no viera como se estremecía entera ante aquellas palabras, que parecían encerrar más de un significado, casi podía afirmar que se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo para que le usara como le viniera en gana, o incluso para ser él quien la hiciera mujer:

— Cuídate de tu palabra, Thorin Escudo de Roble, porque exigiré que la cumplas, y no habrá dios, ni espada, ni guardia que pueda protegerte de mí, si intentas escaparte.

— Me considero avisado, Freya La Indómita.

— Creo que tengo un contrato que firmar pues.

.

Balin le pasó el contrato, Gandalf pluma y tinta, la cual Freya pasó a Thorin para que añadiera todo lo que acababa de decir; no tuvo que pedírselo, cuando terminó le pasó la pluma, y una vez vio que todo estaba en orden, firmó:

— Bienvenida a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble – le dijo Balin.

— Gracias, caballeros; si tenéis intención de pasar la noche aquí, podéis acomodaros donde podáis, pero no quiero más desastres ¿entendido?

— Sí, señorita Bolsón – respondieron a coro.

— Maese Thorin, acompáñame un momento, si no te importa.

.

Todos, incluido el propio Thorin, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por aquella petición, pero accedió sin rechistar, así que se levantó de la silla, y la siguió a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, al abrirla, vio una habitación con una cama, en la que cabrían dos hobbits:

— Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres, era la habitación de mis padres – le dijo ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – ella asintió – ¿cómo acabaste creciendo aquí, entre los hobbits?

— Mi madre murió poco después de nacer yo, solo pudo sostenerme en brazos unas horas esa noche; mi padre tuvo que irse a los pocos meses, y no volvió; Belladonna era una buena amiga de mi madre que estuvo esa noche con ella, cuando vio que no viviría mucho, mi madre le pidió que se hiciera cargo de mí, mis abuelos no podían, porque no tenían medios para cuidar de un bebé, así que accedieron. Cuando se fue mi padre, Belladonna me trajo aquí, donde me crió como si fuera su hija, su marido, Bungo, se encariñó conmigo nada más verme; una vez al año me llevaba a Bree para ver a mis abuelos; pero Belladonna y Bungo murieron cuando yo tenía veintiséis años, al día siguiente me fui a Bree, allí conocí a un grupo de hombres del Norte, y me uní a ellos; me enseñaron a luchar, a defenderme, y a cazar para no morirme de hambre cuando estuviera sola. Cuando volví de mi aventura que duró, tres años creo, ya tenía mi propia reputación, y los hobbits casi me habían dado por muerta, de no ser por las cartas que mandaba al abuelo Tuk… seguramente habrían vendido la casa entera. Después de eso, hice contratos sueltos, o acompañaba a Gandalf. Este lugar ha sido mi hogar desde siempre, porque siempre he tenido algo o alguien esperándome aquí o en Bree, ahora, ya no me queda nada, solo lo que pueda encontrar en Erebor.

— Lamento todo lo que has perdido – le dijo Thorin con pesar.

— Lo bueno, es que gracias a eso, soy quien soy ahora.

— Gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita Bolsón.

— Una cosa más, mañana me iré en cuanto salga el sol, tengo que ir a Bree a recoger unas cosas, os alcanzaré más tarde.

— En ese caso, nos reuniremos en la taberna "El Poney Pisador" a las 11 de la mañana.

— De acuerdo, buenas noches… Thorin.

— Buenas noches… Freya.

.

Freya se fue a su propia habitación para preparar su mochila, y la ropa para el día siguiente, menos mal que la había lavado y tendido, de manera que le había dado tiempo, a secarse; metió lo de siempre, un par de mantas finas para la noche; tres mudas de ropa, de manera que siempre tuviera alguna de más cuando lavara la que se había puesto anteriormente; una de las capas élficas que tenía, la otra la llevaría encima durante el viaje, puesto que evitaba que su ropa se mojara cuando llovía; en una pequeña bolsa de cuero metió todas las vendas que tenía a mano, y en otra, un poco más grande, metió hierbas curativas que había aprendido a usar a lo largo de los años, y el libro donde había recolectado dicha información. Terminó de prepararlo todo y se cambió para irse a dormir, cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes en su ventana; al abrirla, se encontró la cara de su huargo, mirándola con preocupación a la par que soltaba un pequeño lloriqueo, Freya sonrió, incluso aunque no fuera una persona, Lucilda la conocía como si llevaran juntas toda la vida:

— Estoy bien, pequeña, es solo que no esperaba tener que irme de aquí tan pronto, y más cuando ellos me pidieron no volver a ir de aventura.

.

Lucilda resopló en protesta:

— Ya, lo sé, una estupidez que me lo pidieran cuando era imposible de todas las maneras. Esta vez, no sé si volveremos, pequeña, no va a ser fácil enfrentar a un dragón de fuego.

.

Su huargo le dio un pequeño empujón, que a todas luces decía que no fuera tan pesimista:

— Y encima tengo que viajar con quien estoy prometida ¿te lo puedes creer? Lo lleva claro, si quiere casarse conmigo a la fuerza.

.

Se quedaron así por un momento, ella acariciando el pelaje de Lucilda, y escuchando los ronroneos de esta:

— Aunque – dijo en voz baja – tengo que reconocer que es muy guapo, y tiene unos ojos preciosos.

.

La huargo le dio otro empujón más fuerte y ella se rió, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para despedirse:

— Descansa, pequeña, mañana partimos temprano.

.

Lucilda se retiró y se fue trotando hasta la zona de árboles donde empezaba la Comarca; mientras, Freya escribía una nota que dejaría en el buzón de su vecino, diciendo que se marchaba otra vez, esta vez por más tiempo, y que, por supuesto escribiría cuando pudiera; ya podía imaginar la cara del señor Gamyi cuando leyera la nota, no le iba hacer ninguna gracia seguir cuidando de sus plantas; cielos, acababa de volver ese día, y ya tenía que irse otra vez, pero al menos era por un asunto personal bastante importante. Una vez terminado dejó la nota encima de una pequeña mesa, y se acostó en la cama; se durmió poco después escuchando cantar a los enanos sobre montañas nubladas.

.

.

.

Thorin estaba cansado, había viajado mucho las últimas semanas para hablar con aquellos que ahora se acomodaban en cualquier rincón de la casa para pasar la noche, y también había viajado al norte en busca de más miembros para la compañía, antes de aventurarse en La Comarca y buscar la casa que Gandalf le había indicado. Cuando el mago le habló acerca de contratar a la famosa mestiza, Freya La Indómita, receló un poco, una mujer en el grupo podría haber sido una carga, sin embargo, cuando preguntó por ella al tabernero de "El Poney Pisador" se quedó sorprendido, pues estaba claro que la chica había hecho contratos más que de sobra para saber cuidarse sola, más aún con una huargo como compañía, de modo que accedió a la petición de Gandalf. Lo que más le dejó impactado fue su carácter, pues al llamar a la puerta donde vio una marca, no esperaba escuchar esos gritos que decían a todas luces que alguien estaba muy cabreada, y al abrirse la puerta, lo primero que vio fue algo dorado caer al suelo, y luego una cara tan sorprendida como la que seguro tenía él, casi esperaba que le echara de allí, pero la chica le dio permiso, y justo iba a recoger aquel objeto, él se agachó antes y lo cogió; nada más verlo supo de quien era, bastantes veces lo había visto antes de que su antiguo portador se fuera y volviera al cabo de muchos meses, aún recordaba que una semana antes de la llegada del dragón, su padre Thrain, y el mejor amigo de este, habían discutido como nunca antes, fue ese día cuando Thorin se enteró de que Frein había tenido una niña con una mujer humana; desde ese día se había preguntado cómo sería esa niña, si sabría del compromiso que se le había impuesto antes incluso de nacer, si parecería más una humana o una enana, todas esas preguntas habían sido respondidas esa noche, cuando ella le abrió la puerta de su casa. No se había sorprendido por la fuerza, o la intensidad de sus gritos, sino por la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sí, la mujer que tenía delante parecía más una enana que una humana, de no ser porque no tenía barba, y su cuerpo no fuera tan curvilíneo, pero todo eso no le importaba, sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de su padre, su pelo castaño oscuro, era liso por arriba, y rizado por las puntas, y parecía muy suave. Sacudió la cabeza de golpe, la había oído claramente, ella no quería casarse, y con razón, pues ninguno conocía al otro, con lo cual era muy posible que le pidiera que anulara el compromiso, y como enano de palabra que era, cumpliría su parte.

.

Al pasar por la puerta que había al lado de la habitación que le había ofrecido Freya, vio que la chica estaba dormida ya, pero tenía los brazos cruzados y tiritaba un poco, de manera que entró, sin hacer ruido, y se acercó para ponerle una manta por encima; dejó de temblar en cuanto lo hizo, y se dedicó a observarla en silencio ¿cómo era posible que aquel simple rostro, le hubiera cautivado tan rápidamente? Por una vez, quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, para poder estar mirándola siempre así; con el dorso de los dedos, le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, no se despertó, solo se removió un poco, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él también lo hizo, inconscientemente, pero levantó la vista al sentir que alguien lo observaba, o más bien, algo, pues de lleno se encontró con la cabeza de un huargo, negro como la noche, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, en ese instante supo que era la famosa huargo de la chica, así que despacio, se fue retirando de la habitación y dejó la puerta casi cerrada, después, respirando de alivio, se dirigió a la habitación de al lado y se echó en la cama, la imagen de ella dormida fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Un fuerte viento le azotó el cabello horas después, y supo que era Lucilda, avisando de que ya era la hora. Se levantó con algo de pereza, pero terminó de espabilarse en cuanto se lavó la cara y se visitó, por supuesto no viajaría con esa ropa de hobbit por la Tierra Media, había dejado sus cosas en el "Poney Pisador" pensando que no las usaría durante bastante tiempo, cosa que había resultado no ser cierta; cogió su mochila y fue a la cocina, donde se habían acomodado Fili y Kili; intentó no hacer ruido pero al parecer los chicos ya estaban despiertos:

— Buenos días, señorita Bolsón – dijeron.

— Buenos días, chicos ¿podéis hacerme un favor? Tengo que irme ya, así que os agradecería que hicierais el desayuno para todos y me dejarais la casa limpia.

— ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Fili.

— A Bree, tengo mi equipo en la taberna "El Poney Pisador", nos reunimos allí a las 11 – respondió haciéndose una tostada.

— ¿Lo sabe Thorin?

.

Freya asintió dando un bocado:

— Entonces cuenta con nosotros – dijo Kili con entusiasmo.

— Gracias. Ah y una cosa más, no despertéis a Thorin hasta que esté el desayuno, se le veía cansado anoche.

.

Terminó de comerse la tostada y beberse el vaso de leche, tomó la carta y su mochila y salió con paso ligero pero silencioso, para no despertar a los demás. Lucilda ya la estaba esperando, justo en la entrada de la valla, le dejó la nota a su vecino en el buzón, donde seguro que la encontraría, subió al lomo de su huargo, y en cuanto lo hizo, salieron disparadas hacia Bree. Por suerte aún era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto, así que tuvieron suerte y no se cruzaron con nadie en el todo el camino hasta las fronteras de La Comarca.

.

Después de algo más de dos horas de viaje, Freya vio, por entre los árboles, el pueblo que tan bien conocía a lo lejos; se acercaron un poco más y antes de llegar a la entrada, se bajó de Lucilda y le pidió que esperara, pero era tan tozuda como ella misma, así que echándose la capucha por encima, se adentraron en Bree, hasta llegar a la taberna. Lucilda se quedó en el callejón de al lado, mientras que la chica entraba; aún era temprano para que hubiera gente, así que se acercó sin problemas al tabernero, quien, al reconocerla, la saludó con alegría:

— ¡Freya! No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí.

— He venido por mis cosas.

— Sabía que algún día vendrías a por ellas, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

.

Se agachó para buscar debajo del mostrador, hasta que volvió a aparecer con un bulto bastante grande entre las manos; el tabernero al ver su cara, le preguntó:

— ¿Te ocurre algo, pequeña?

— No, es que esperaba que hubiera pasado más tiempo, para cumplir una parte de la promesa que les hice.

— Freya, Freya, ellos eran gente pacífica, pero tu padre era un guerrero, algo tenías que heredar de él, y yo sabía que tú no serías como tus abuelos y tu madre; tu naciste con una espada en las manos, preciosa. ¿A dónde vas esta vez?

— Al hogar de mi padre, a recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho.

— ¿A qué esperas entonces, muchacha? Tu habitación está libre – dijo dándole la llave – cámbiate y vete.

.

Freya tomó sus cosas y fue a cambiarse, mientras, el tabernero fue preparando un desayuno decente para ella, pues viendo la hora a la que había aparecido por allí, seguro que apenas había desayunado nada. Casi una hora más tarde, bajó ya cambiada y con el pelo recogido, no le sorprendió encontrar un desayuno en la barra, y que su estómago rugiera con hambre, pues la pequeña tostada que había tomado, ya había sido digerida y gastada hacía ya un buen rato, y como sabía de sobra que el dueño no la dejaría marcharse hasta acabarse el plato, se sentó en el taburete y empezó a comer, tampoco es que pudiera resistirse al pan de miel que le hacía especialmente para ella, era pura delicia, de manera que se tomó el trozo de queso, una manzana, y luego el pan con otro vaso de leche.

Al terminar, el hombre le pasó sus armas, que ella recibió con gusto; se las colocó, y comprobó el arco; al hacerlo, la madera crujió un poco:

— Ten cuidado, no durará mucho más.

— Lo sé – respondió ella – pero es el primer arco que he tenido, me lo regalaron los Dunedai cuando estuve con ellos.

— Antes no tenías la fuerza que tienes ahora. Eres más fuerte que un hombre normal, no puedes seguir conteniéndote, algún día tu objetivo estará lejos.

— Tendría que hacerme otro yo misma, o, si paramos en alguna ciudad, comprarme otro.

— Agradece que haya durado tanto tiempo.

— Solo lo he usado para cazar, y lo he cuidado mucho.

.

Freya acarició el arco, treinta y cinco años con él, y nunca le había fallado, ni una sola vez, y ahora por ser más fuerte que un hombre iba a romperse, tendría que haberlo sabido; al poco tiempo entró alguien en la taberna que no vio, porque estaba de espaldas, pero lo reconoció en cuanto dijo:

— ¿Nos vamos, señorita Bolsón?

.

Freya se dio la vuelta, Thorin estaba ahí, mirándola expectante:

— Si, vamos.

— ¡Espera, Freya!

.

Arleen, la posadera, bajó corriendo, con algo negro entre las manos; al llegar hasta ella lo extendió: era un abrigo negro, sin mangas, de cuero por fuera, y tela por dentro, con algo de pelaje alrededor del cuello, y ahora que se fijaba, era prácticamente igual que el que tenía Thorin, pero el de ella era totalmente negro:

— Era tu abrigo, pero no he podido arreglar las mangas, así que lo he confeccionado de otra forma, el pelo es de Lucilda, para que no pases frío.

— Gracias, Arleen.

— Vuelve cuando puedas, cariño – dijo abrazándola – y toma, es el pan que tanto te gusta.

.

Le entregó dos bolsas tan grandes como su antebrazo, Freya le sonrió y salió por la puerta para reunirse con los demás, Thorin estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero la posadera lo paró:

— Cuidad bien de ella, maese enano, por favor.

.

Al ver una súplica en los ojos de ella, asintió, y se fue; cuando salió vio como la mayoría estaban montados en sus ponis, menos Kili, que estaba guardando una de las bolsas en las alforjas de su poni, y Freya, que estaba guardando su propia bolsa en la mochila; segundos después vio salir a la huargo del callejón de al lado, y todos se quedaron mudos cuando la vieron, más aún cuando la chica se colgó la mochila y de un salto se subió a su lomo. Thorin y Kili también montaron en sus ponis y así, partieron en dirección al este.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que salieran de Bree, y estaban comiendo algo mientras avanzaban por el Gran Camino del Este; Kili sacó la bolsa del pan de miel, y empezó a repartirlo con el consentimiento de Freya, quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, y sacaba su propia bolsa de pan, miró hacia delante y vio a Thorin ajeno al resto, y comiendo algo de su propia bolsa, así que podía dar por hecho que no probaría el pan de Arleen a menos que ella le diera un trozo, de modo que se fue hacia Gandalf para darle un pedazo, partió otro para Lucilda, que se lo comió de un simple bocado, se adelantó al grupo, partiendo otro pedazo, y se puso al lado de Thorin:

— Toma – dijo tendiéndole el pedazo de pan.

— ¿Es el que te entregó la posadera de Bree?

— Sí, y créeme, no has probado un pan mejor en tu vida. Este solo me lo hace a mí.

.

Thorin miró el trozo que le había tendido, desde luego se veía delicioso, y olía aún mejor; cogió un pequeño pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Freya comiendo un pequeño trozo del suyo, la expresión de placer en su cara y la forma en que se lamía los dedos, no tuvo precio para él; se metió el trozo de pan en la boca, y le encantó, ella tenía razón, no había probado un pan mejor en su vida:

— Recuérdame que te haga caso más a menudo, señorita Bolsón.

— Ah, pero ¿vas a escucharme? Creía que solo escuchabas a los tuyos.

— Siempre hay excepciones.

.

Freya levantó las manos en señal de rendición y no dijo nada, solo se volvió con el grupo y se puso a hablar con los dos hermanos, Fili y Kili, a contarse historias entre ellos. Historias que les contaba Thorin cuando eran niños, de Erebor, del dragón Smaug, de aquellos buenos tiempos; y ella también les contaba historias de cuando era una niña, de las fiestas de los hobbits en los solsticios de verano, de los cohetes que mostraban Gandalf en esas fiestas, y la festividad de las fresas con nata, algo que a ella le encantaba.

.

Pasaron los días y todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que una noche, Lucilda se puso más nerviosa de lo normal; habían acampado en un pequeño claro de un barranco, y la huargo se había pasado todo el rato meneando la cola con nerviosismo, mirando y olfateando el ambiente, Freya no sabía que pasaba, hasta bien entrada la noche los oyó:

— Orcos – dijo Kili.

— ¿Orcos? – preguntó ella volviéndose hacia el sonido.

.

Thorin, que había estado dormitando sentado en una roca, se despertó de golpe, y se escuchó otra vez el mismo ruido; en ese momento Lucilda encogió las orejas y empezó a lamerse la parte superior de la pata delantera izquierda, entonces Freya entendió lo que pasaba; eran los mismos orcos que la habían herido una vez cuando aún era una huargo joven, se giró para coger su arco, pero lo pensó mejor:

— ¿Puedes dejarme tu arco un momento, Kili?

— Claro – respondió extrañado, pues ella tenía el suyo propio.

.

El chico se levantó y le dio el arco, Freya lo comprobó estirando la cuerda, luego cogió un carcaj con pocas flechas y se alejó un poco del campamento; los demás la miraron extrañados, pero en cuanto Thorin la vio agacharse en el suelo, ocultándose detrás de una roca, supo claramente lo que iba a hacer, pero teniendo en cuenta la distancia, era posible que no llegara, pues seguramente su brazo no era tan fuerte, o eso pensó, pero se equivocó; la chica cargó el arco y tensó la cuerda, respiró hondo, apuntó a su presa, y disparó; la flecha voló por el barranco, y aunque al principio pareciera impensable, alcanzó su objetivo, se escuchó un chillido y una batida en retirada. Con una sonrisa Freya volvió al campamento y le devolvió el arco a Kili, para luego dejar el carcaj en el suelo y recostarse en el lomo de su huargo; cogió su mochila y de ella sacó una flauta de madera:

— Si tu intención era matar a ese orco, has fallado – comentó Thorin con tono frío.

— ¿Eso crees? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa secreta en su rostro.

.

Acercó la flauta a sus labios y sopló, al momento se oyeron unas notas graves, entonando una melodía sin letra:

— Le has dado en el hombro, si querías matarlo podrías haber apuntado más al centro del pecho, o a su cabeza.

.

Freya paró la melodía y miró al líder de la compañía, y cogió el mismo carcaj que había usado:

— ¿Sabes de qué son estas flechas? – le preguntó ella.

— Son flechas normales – contestó seguro.

— No; estas flechas, mi querido Escudo de Roble, son flechas de morgul, tienen un potente veneno muy difícil de contrarrestar, así que, después de todo, no he fallado. Mañana a esta hora, sino antes, ese orco estará muerto.

.

Freya entonces siguió tocando la melodía, y notó como, mientras sonaba la música, Lucilda se relajaba cada vez más; todos los que estaban despiertos se percataron de este hecho, menos Thorin, que miraba sorprendido a la chica, o más bien con la boca abierta, pues acababa de darle un golpe que lo había dejado tambaleándose; de modo que cerró la boca y la miró con respeto, inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, y volvió a la roca donde había estado sentado. Ella le devolvió el gesto y volvió a tocar, no paró hasta que escuchó los ronquidos de Lucilda.

.

.

Bueno damas y caballeros, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ya veis que Freya no está para nada indefensa, y que tanto ella como Lucilda tienen una historia con los orcos (como todo el mundo en la Tierra Media al parecer) pero dicha historia encierra uno de los secretos de la chica que será revelado más adelante. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un saludo!


	3. Capítulo 3

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, ya visteis en el anterior que Freya no está para nada indefensa, y sabe como dejar impresionado a Thorin disparando esa flecha de morgul (que hace ella con flechas de morgul?) sin más os dejo para que leáis, que disfrutéis!

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Flecha de Morgul**

Dos días después de lo ocurrido en el barranco, llegaron a una granja medio destruida, donde Gandalf y Thorin discutieron, provocando que el primero se marchara enfadado, murmurando entre dientes que estaba harto de la testarudez de los enanos y de estos por el día de hoy, Freya sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo, así que se mantuvo al margen y se quedó con el grupo; el mago volvería tarde o temprano. Lo vio marchar por el camino, y escuchó a Thorin decirle a Bofur que hiciera la cena, Fili y Kili, se fueron a cuidar de los ponis; Lucilda se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño golpe con el hocico, luego bajó hasta su mano para darle un lametón, ella también tenía hambre, necesitaba cazar, así que le palmeó el lomo, y le dio permiso, al momento la huargo salió disparada y los otros vieron con curiosidad como se iba, la miraron interrogantes, a lo que ella les respondió que iba a cazar. Vio a Thorin dando vueltas en el interior de la cabaña derruida, y se acercó para hablar con él:

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó.

— Quería que fuéramos con los elfos – escupió.

— ¿A qué viene ese desprecio?

— Una vez pedimos ayuda a los elfos, cuando perdimos Erebor, y nos dieron la espalda.

— Oye no me compares a Thranduil con Elrond, por lo que he oído Thranduil se comporta como si se hubiera tragado un palo, pero Elrond no es así; después de conocerle, cuando le he pedido ayuda o refugio, me lo ha dado y he tenido su respeto.

— Y lo dice una mestiza que no sabe nada del pueblo de su padre.

— Puede que sea mestiza, pero con esa actitud no mereces llamarte rey, aunque tu linaje diga lo contrario.

— No me hables de linaje cuando tú no eres más que…

.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, Freya le había agarrado de la pechera de su abrigo y le había puesto una daga casi pegada a su cuello:

— Si se te ocurre insultar a mi madre o a mi padre, te arranco la lengua y se la doy a mi huargo ¿me has entendido?

.

No respondió, solo se quedó mirándola fijamente, con furia, y ella hacía lo mismo; los demás que veían la discusión a distancia no intervinieron bajo riesgo de sufrir una lesión por parte de ambos, se quedaron así un momento, hasta que la chica soltó a Thorin con brusquedad, y se fue hacia el interior de la arboleda, próxima a la granja. Caminó un rato, lo suficiente para alejarse incluso de los ponis, pero todavía podía verlos, así que se apoyó en un árbol, pero las piernas empezaron a temblarle, y resbaló hasta el suelo, de repente una gota cayó en su mano, y miró al cielo para ver si llovía, pero no era así, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era lluvia, sino lágrimas; estaba llorando, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, cuando ese estúpido enano la llamó mestiza de aquella manera, sintió como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón y lo hubiera retorcido; cuando vio en sus ojos que nunca sería una de ellos, por mucho que fuera hija de su padre, le había dolido, más que cualquier otra cosa, más incluso que haber perdido a sus abuelos, aquellos que la unían al mundo de los hombres.

.

Se quedó allí sentada un rato, intentando calmarse. Balin la encontró y le trajo la cena, también intentó consolarla con unas palabras, pero ella le pidió que la dejara sola, y que no dijera nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Thorin; el enano accedió, pero le pidió que no se quedara sola mucho rato o los demás se preocuparían por ella. Freya se comió el guiso de Bombur con ganas, porque la verdad, tenía bastante hambre; dejó el cuenco junto a ella cuando terminó, y cerró los ojos para terminar de calmarse, pasó un buen rato y ya era bien entrada la noche, iba a volver con los demás, hasta que oyó como algo gigantesco se movía entre los árboles, y si sus ojos no le fallaban, se estaba llevando a dos de los ponis; siguió el rastro hasta que llegó a un claro donde había tres trolls alrededor de un caldero, discutiendo entre ellos sobre la cena, el por qué cocinaba siempre el mismo, lo que iban a hacer con los ponis, como los iban a cocinar, y que todo lo que se cocinaba sabía a pollo, menos este, que sabía a pescado.

Freya aprovechó esa distracción para llegar con sigilo hasta donde estaban los ponis encerrados, los cuales se alegraron de verla, pegando pequeños saltos, ella intentó calmarlos, mientras sacaba una de sus espadas para cortar las gruesas cuerdas que cerraban el pequeño corral, y tardó un buen rato en cortarlas; cuando lo consiguió, los fue guiando por detrás de los trolls, para llevarlos de vuelta con los demás, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque uno de los trolls acabó en el suelo de un golpe que le había pegado otro, y acabó viéndola. Antes de que pudiera echar a correr, la cogió por una pierna y la arrastró por el suelo, haciendo que gritara, mientras el trol se levantaba y llamaba a los otros dos:

— ¡Mirad lo que acabo de encontrarme!

.

Freya se revolvió para mirar donde caería si se soltaba, y la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho, pues era casi al interior del caldero, y como que no le hacía la más mínima gracia; pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho, pues el trol la soltó como si fuera algo repugnante, al menos cayó bien y el daño no fue mucho; ahora se habían puesto a decir qué era ella, si podían cocinarla, o que si había otros como ella podían hacer un pastel, mientras los esquivaba; eso terminó de cabrearla y sacó su espada dispuesta a defenderse. Siguieron persiguiéndola, ella les cortaba a la menor oportunidad y los escuchaba gritar de dolor. Cuando creyó que iban a acorralarla contra los árboles, aparecieron Kili y los demás, empuñando sus armas, corriendo, y dispuestos a defenderla, incluido Thorin, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, cosa que la sorprendió, porque después de cómo la había tratado, no le esperaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza, y se levantó de un salto para unirse a los demás, no iba a quedarse quieta como una damisela en apuros. Después de unos cuantos cortes que hizo a dos de ellos, el tercero apareció de repente y le dio un golpe con el que salió volando hasta darse de lleno contra un árbol, golpeándose la cabeza, pero al caer, volvió a golpearse con una roca, y quedó inconsciente.

El trol no perdió tiempo y la alzó de manera que todos vieran lo que iba a pasar si hacían algún movimiento más:

— Freya – dijo Thorin.

.

El enano al verla inconsciente y a punto de ser desmembrada no pudo evitar intentar ir hacia ellos para liberarla, pero Balin se lo impidió:

— No – le susurró.

— Desarmaos, o la desarmamos – dijo el trol.

.

Todos se quedaron esperando una orden de su líder, pero no tenían nada que hacer si la chica estaba de rehén, de forma que tiraron sus armas al suelo y se metieron en los sacos para que no pudieran escapar, Freya también acabó en uno, y estaba junto a Thorin, quien vio un poco de sangre al lado de su cabeza, cosa que lo preocupó bastante. Tardó un poco, pero consiguió despertarla; cuando vio a unos pocos rodando encima de una hoguera, y a los demás, y a sí misma en sacos, supuso lo que había pasado; miró a Thorin con una disculpa en la bocca, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado intentando liberarse, al igual que los demás, ella por su parte escuchó la conversación de los trolls:

—… y gratinarlos con un poco de salvia – dijo uno.

— Oh, se me hace la boca agua.

— Ni condimento ni nada – dijo el tercero – falta poco para que amanezca, así que daos prisa, no me haría gracia convertirme en piedra.

.

Un momento, el amanecer estaba cerca, de forma que solo tenía que entretenerlos. En ese momento empezó a armar un poco de ruido, para que se fijaran en ella:

— ¡Suéltame, enano imbécil! – le dijo a Thorin.

.

Él la miró sin entender nada, y los trolls hicieron lo mismo, mientras ella se levantaba como podía y daba algunos saltos para ponerse frente a ellos:

— Y vosotros – le dijo a los trolls – estáis cometiendo un error muy grave…

— No se puede razonar con ellos son imbéciles – dijo Dori.

— ¿Imbéciles? ¿Y nosotros qué somos? – le respondió Bofur.

—… me refiero al condimento – siguió Freya.

.

El trol que cocinaba se acercó a ella:

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa con el condimento?

— ¿Qué qué pasa? ¿en serio vas a preguntarlo? ¿los habéis olido? Yo llevo tres semanas con ellos ¡y no se han lavado ni una sola vez! ¡Ni siquiera las manos! ¿Sabéis como apestan? ¡Yo ya no soporto el olor! Así que vais a necesitar algo más fuerte que la salvia, antes de servirlos.

.

Los enanos empezaron a protestar y decir que no era verdad, que ellos no olían tan mal como los humanos:

— ¿Y tú que sabes de cocinar enanos? – le preguntó el que la había dejado incosciente.

— Calla, deja que la pequeña-lo-que-sea hable.

.

Freya le dio las gracias con una pequeña sonrisa:

— El secreto para cocinar enanos es… eh… esto…

— Venga, dinos cual es el secreto.

— Eso intento… pues es… despellejarlos antes según he oído.

.

Al fondo oyó las protestas e insultos de todos, diciéndole traidora, e incluso que serían ellos quienes la iban a despellejar a ella, y demás insultos, incluidos los de Thorin, que llegó a llamarla maldita repugnante mestiza, y ese le dolió más que cualquier otro, pero intentó que no se notara ese pinchazo de dolor, o el plan de distracción se iría al traste:

— Dame el cuchillo de trinchar – pidió el cocinero.

— Eso es una tontería como una casa, yo me he comido un montón con piel, de un bocado, con botas y todo.

— Tiene razón – dijo el más tonto – no nos vamos a morir por comer enano crudo.

.

En ese momento Freya vio a Gandalf moverse entre los árboles, a la vez que el trol se acercó al grupo y cogió a Bombur, quien se veía muerto de miedo mientras este lo sostenía encima de su boca, como si fuera a comérselo así sin más:

— Así están crujientes.

— ¡Espera, no! ese no, está infectado.

.

El trol la miró sorprendido:

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó otro.

— Tienen lombrices… en los… intestinos.

.

El trol soltó a Bombur que aterrizó pesadamente sobre los demás:

— A todos les pasa lo mismo – siguió Freya – están llenos de parásitos, y es muy grave, yo no me la jugaría ni loca.

.

Al fondo volvieron a escucharse más insultos y ella acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Thorin, que en ese momento entendió todo el plan de la chica, de manera que les pegó una patada a Kili y a Oin, que eran los más cercanos a él; en cuanto vieron su cara, entendieron el mensaje. Entonces todos empezaron a decir lo mal que estaban, y lo grandes que podían ser sus parásitos, tan grandes como sus brazos, o incluso más:

— Si estamos fatal – se oyó por ahí.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? – preguntó acercándose a ella - ¿soltarlos y ya está?

— Bueno… si quieres vivir más tiempo…

— ¿Crees que no veo lo que tramas? – dijo pegándole unos golpes – esta pequeña hurón cree que caeremos como tontos.

— ¿Me has llamado hurón?

.

De repente apareció Gandalf, subido encima de la gran roca que los cobijaba, diciendo unas palabras que no entendió, y con un golpe de su vara, partió la piedra por la mitad, dejando pasar los rayos del sol; los trolls empezaron a retorcerse y su piel parecía quemarse a la vez que se volvía gris, después de unos minutos estaban totalmente convertidos en piedra, y los enanos empezaron a reír y a gritar por haberse salvado. Al rato ya habían conseguido librarse de los sacos y estaban en pie, con sus ropas de vuelta; Thorin fue hacia Gandalf, quien estaba comprobando que los trolls estaban bien convertidos en piedra, y de ahí no se iban a mover:

— ¿A dónde habías ido si se puede saber? – preguntó al mago.

— A mirar hacia delante.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho volver?

— Mirar hacia atrás – miró hacia los trolls – menudo trance, aunque no ha pasado nada.

— Gracias a tu saqueadora.

— Ha tenido la gran idea de ganar tiempo, a nadie más se le ha ocurrido.

.

Thorin asintió, pues reconocía que era verdad _"y yo me he portado como un cretino y un imbécil con ella"_ pensó, recordando lo que le había dicho esa noche, nunca podría perdonárselo, incluso tenía razón al decir que no podía llamarse a sí mismo rey después de cómo se había portado. Hablando con el mago, quedó claro que los trolls no habían podido desplazarse de día, de manera que habría una cueva cerca; explorando los alrededores la encontraron, excavada entre el suelo y la roca. El hedor que salía de ahí era realmente asqueroso, algunos del grupo entraron, mientras que Freya y otros pocos se quedaron fuera, y no era para menos pues el olor que respiraba le daba nauseas, pero luego entró, cubriéndose la cara con un pañuelo; encontró un montón de trastos, huesos, y después… oro, montones de monedas de oro, y sabía que las iban a necesitar, de manera que cogiendo su pequeña bolsa, la abrió y metió un buen puñado de monedas, la cerró y la volvió a meter en su mochila, Thorin en ese momento llamó a los demás:

— Vámonos, este sitio es nauseabundo.

.

Estaban ya casi fuera cuando Gandalf vio entre los restos la empuñadura de una espada, también era élfica, como las que había encontrado Thorin, pero era más pequeña, esa le iría bien a Freya; la sacó de entre los restos, y fue con intención de dársela, cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba el líder de la compañía mientras ella no miraba, su cara tenía una expresión de disculpa que hasta el más ciego podría haberla visto, y luego se sorprendió aún más, al ver que Freya también miraba al enano cuando este no lo hacía, estaba claro que no le era indiferente, y casi podía asegurar que él se estaba enamorando de ella, si no lo estaba ya, así que se fue hacia Thorin y le dijo:

— Esta le vendría bien a Freya ¿no te parece?

— Creo que si – dijo examinando la espada – parece un abrecartas más que una espada, pero ella necesita más rapidez que fuerza bruta, aunque no le falta ninguna de las dos.

— ¿Te importaría dársela entonces? Tengo… eh… otros asuntos.

— Claro.

.

Pero no hubo tiempo, en ese momento Fili avisó de que se movía algo entre los árboles, y todos se reagruparon recogiendo las cosas por el camino. Cuando apareció aquello que se movía, Freya no daba crédito, se trataba de un hombre vestido de marrón, con el pelo y la barba bastante largos, que iba montado en un trineo conducido por conejos, y si no se equivocaba, tenían que ser conejos de Rosgobel, las únicas criaturas que podían competir en velocidad con los huargos de Gundabad, y hablando de huargos, la suya apareció de repente causando que más de uno quisiera matarla, hasta que reconocieron su pelaje negro; una vez calmados los ánimos, Lucilda se acercó a ella trotando y agachó la cabeza para que le rascara las orejas, algo que hizo con gusto, pues las tranquilizaba a ambas.

.

El recién llegado no era otro que Radagast El Pardo, el último mago de la Tierra Media, que al parecer venía a entregar un mensaje urgente a Gandalf. Mientras ellos hablaban, Freya se dedicó a limpiarse los pocos rasguños que tenía; Fili y Kili se acercaron a preguntarle si estaba bien, la verdad es que ambos hermanos eran muy protectores con ella, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era curar sus heridas también; al rato estaba por preguntarles el por qué de tanta protección, cuando Thorin se acercó a ella, o lo intentó, porque Lucilda le cortó el paso y se puso a gruñirle, pero Freya calmó a su huargo y con una señal de cabeza le pidió que se sentara, cosa que hizo, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al enano, mientras que Fili, y Kili, optaron por irse a un lado. La chica iba a disculparse cuando vio que él sacaba algo de su espalda y se lo entregaba:

— ¿Y esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

— Estaba en el botín de los trolls, oculta bajo algunos restos, creo que te vendría bien.

.

Ella tomó la espada y la sopesó, era ligera, y podría manejarla con una mano; le miró con expresión divertida:

— Supongo que esto es el equivalente a un ramo de rosas para ti ¿no?

.

Thorin se quedó un poco azorado por aquella respuesta:

— Es preciosa – le dijo cuando iba a irse – y me encanta, gracias Thorin.

.

El enano atesoró la sonrisa que acababa de darle solo a él, iba a pedirle perdón, por todo lo que le había dicho en la noche, cuando escucharon un rugido:

— ¿Eso es un lobo? – preguntó levantándose.

— No eso no es un lobo – respondió Bofur.

.

Lucilda también se puso en guardia, y entonces de la nada apareció un huargo que se abalanzó sobre ellos, Thorin se hizo a un lado y le clavó la espada en el cuello, mientras que otro huargo apareció por su retaguardia dispuesto a clavarle los colmillos, pero Lucilda llegó antes y le clavó los suyos en la pata trasera, y lo retuvo para que Dwalin lo rematara con un golpe de su martillo:

— Son huargos – dijo Thorin retirando la espada – está claro que hay una manada de orcos cerca.

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó Freya.

— ¿A quién le has hablado de tu misión, aparte de a nosotros? – le preguntó Gandalf alterado.

— A nadie.

— ¿A quién, dímelo?

— Te juro que a nadie – volvió a decir – por el amor de Durin ¿qué está ocurriendo?

— Os persiguen.

.

Dwalin dijo lo que todos pensaban, que había que irse de allí, y rápido, pero era imposible, los ponis, con todo el jaleo de esa noche, se habían desbocado, a Freya entonces se le ocurrió la misma idea que al parecer, a Radagast:

— Yo los puedo distraer – dijeron a la vez.

— ¡No! – gritó Thorin.

— ¡Son huargos de Gundabad! – le dijo Gandalf a Radagast - ¡te alcanzarán!

— Y estos conejos de Rosgobel, que lo intenten si quieren.

— ¿De dónde te crees que es Lucilda? – le dijo Freya – toma, llévate mi mochila.

.

Le dio la mochila al mago, quien se la colgó al hombro, y con una mirada le preguntó si de verdad estaba segura de hacerlo, ella resopló en respuesta; justo estaba por subirse al lomo de su huargo cuando alguien se lo impidió:

— No vayas – le dijo Thorin en voz baja – no tienes que demostrar nada con esto.

— ¿Preocupado Escudo de Roble? Soy la única que tiene montura, y puedo daros más tiempo; os encontraré luego.

— Por favor, vuelve.

.

Freya sonrió por toda respuesta y montó a Lucilda, y tanto ella como Radagasta salieron a toda velocidad de allí, no tardaron en oír a los orcos correr detrás de ellos. Salieron del bosque en dirección a las llanuras que había más adelante, mientras Gandalf guiaba a los demás a través de ellas por un camino que solo él sabía, y que no parecía dispuesto a compartir cuando el líder de la compañía preguntó por el camino que tomaban.

Radagast parecía divertirse burlando a los orcos; cuando decidieron separarse, una pareja persiguió a la chica y el resto del grupo al mago. Consiguió librarse del huargo de uno de ellos, clavándole una flecha justo en el paladar de la boca cuando la abrió, el arco aguantó el disparo, pero cuando se giró para acabar con el otro, no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca, y de un tajo partió el arma que tantas veces la había salvado, con la furia de un huracán corriendo por su cuerpo, sacó sus dos espadas, que siempre llevaba desde que se las regalara Elrond, clavó una en el pecho del orco, y otra en la cabeza del huargo. Ambos cayeron muertos, pero al darse la vuelta, cuando creyó que todo había terminado, sintió como un pinchazo cerca de su cadera la tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de su montura; su huargo no perdió tiempo y cargó contra el orco que, antes de que pudiera disparar otra vez, acabó con el cuello desgarrado. Freya se miró la herida, le habían clavado una flecha de morgul, se la arrancó de un tirón, sabiendo que era inútil porque el veneno ya estaba en su sangre, ahora solo podía correr hasta los demás lo antes posible, y antes de que fuera tarde, pues en su mochila tenía la planta que curaba dicho veneno.

.

.

.

Estaban acorralados no había salida, y tampoco mucho espacio por el que colarse entre los orcos; Thorin y los demás miraban a todos lados, hasta que Gandalf apareció detrás de unas rocas gritando:

— ¡Por aquí, insensatos!

.

Todos fueron a refugiarse en dichas rocas que, al parecer, escondían un hueco cavado en el suelo; Thorin se quedó defendiendo mientras los demás entraban, y de repente vio a Freya corriendo hacia ellos, pero algo pasaba, porque cojeaba ligeramente, Kili la cubrió mientras corría, pero llegó su turno para caer en el hoyo. La chica le hizo un gesto para que entrara de una vez y no la esperara, y lo hizo; en cuanto ella alcanzó a Thorin, la atrajo hacia él y se tiraron por el hoyo. Después de esperar un rato, y en cuanto vieron que había acudido un grupo de elfos a acabar con los orcos, siguieron un sendero, que resultó ser la única salida. A medida que avanzaban, Freya notó un cambio en el ambiente, estaba impregnado de magia, y suspiró con alivio cuando vio confirmada su sospecha de hacia dónde se dirigían:

— El Valle de Imladris – presentó Gandalf – conocido en la lengua común con otro nombre.

— Rivendel – murmuró ella.

.

Thorin protestó un poco pero como siempre, el mago conseguía lo que quería, y supo contestarle de manera que no pudo replicar. Al rato llegaron a las puertas donde Gandalf saludó a un elfo que los recibió, y a los pocos segundos sonó un cuerno, dando pasó a unos cuantos jinetes, entre ellos estaba Elrond, que saludó al mago con un abrazo; ella estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando el veneno atacó su sistema, dejándola sin aliento, y haciendo que, a sus ojos, cayera lentamente al suelo, pero entonces escuchó el metal estrellarse en el suelo, como si hubiera sido lanzado con fuerza, y una voz gritando su nombre, y aunque juró que caía, el golpe no llegó, sintió que alguien la cogía en brazos. Intentó despejarse la vista, y al hacerlo, vio dos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados:

— Freya – dijo Thorin intentando despertarla – Freya ¿qué te ocurre?

— Morgul… – le dijo en lo que apenas era un murmullo – flecha… de morgul.

.

Elrond estaba junto a ella, y examinó la herida; Thorin lo miró, e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría jamás:

— Cúrala… por favor – suplicó.

— Acompáñame, rápido.

.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la cuidad rápidamente, uno dando órdenes a todo el que se encontraba para que tuviera todo lo necesario para curar a la que consideraba su hija, otro llevando a la mujer que estaba robando su corazón, mientras suplicaba en silencio a los dioses que ella viviera.

.

.

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros hasta aquí el capítulo, ya veis que Freya se las ingenia bastante bien para sacar de apuros a los enanos, pero ahora se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte por esa flecha de morgul que le han clavado; en el próximo capítulo sabréis si sobrevive, y lo que hará Thorin si lo hace, un saludo, nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, en el anterior visteis que Freya se debatía entre la vida y la muerte con esa flecha de morgul, y Thorin suplicó, por primera vez en su vida, a Elrond, que le salvara la vida. Qué disfrutéis del capítulo!

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El Valle de Imladris**

Los minutos siguientes después de haber entrado en Rivendel, fueron casi frenéticos para algunos, y eternos para otros, mientras el resto de los enanos y Gandalf esperaban en el pasillo, Elrond y Thorin habían entrado en la habitación, el primero dando órdenes a todo el mundo y el segundo llevando en brazos a Freya. La dejó en la cama de forma suave, le cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, de forma que no pudiera moverlos mucho, e intentó despertarla un poco:

— Freya, Freya mírame – casi suplicó.

.

La chica abrió los ojos con esfuerzo:

— ¿Thorin?

— Freya, aguanta ¿me oyes?

.

Ella iba a disculparse por ser tan torpe, cuando el veneno volvió a atacar su cuerpo de tal manera que la hizo gritar y revolverse, pero Thorin contaba con más fuerza que ella y la sujetó contra el colchón, las elfas que sujetaban sus piernas, en cambio, no podían sujetarla bien, de manera que llamó a Fili y a Kili para que las ayudaran; las elfas se hicieron a un lado y ambos hermanos se encargaron de hacer el trabajo, agarrando la pierna contraria, Kili agarraba la que estaba frente a su hermano y viceversa, uno por la parte superior y otro por la parte inferior; de esa forma Freya no podía hacer mucho con sus piernas aunque quisiera, pues ambos enanos estaban casi encima de ella.

Entre tanto, Elrond ya contaba con todo lo que necesitaba, y empezó la curación: cogiendo del cuenco las ramas y flores de la hoja de reyes, la única planta que curaba el veneno de morgul, hizo casi una pasta con ellas y las colocó en la herida, lo que provocó que Freya volviera a gritar y se revolviera con más fuerza, pero ninguno de los enanos le permitía hacerlo; luego empezó un cántico en élfico que repetía una y otra vez, y a cada minuto, la chica se relajaba más y más, hasta que después de un momento quedó inconsciente:

— Ya está – dijo Elrond – podéis soltarla, está dormida.

.

Thorin ya tenía un "gracias" en la boca cuando el elfo se adelantó:

— No hace falta que me des las gracias, Thorin, hijo de Thrain; considero a Freya como una hija para mí.

.

Dicho eso, cogió otro cuenco que contenía una pasta verdosa, que no olía mal, y unas vendas:

— ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Thorin.

— Es una mezcla de plantas para que se cure rápido y no se infecte la herida, contiene hojas de reyes, lavanda, eucalipto y geranio. Debe cambiarse las vendas y aplicarse el emplasto tres veces al día.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Depende de lo rápido que sane su cuerpo, tiene más de enana que de humana, así que es posible que solo tenga que hacerlo durante cuatro días, como mucho, pero dentro de unas horas podrá ponerse en pie y caminar.

.

Los tres enanos suspiraron aliviados, y tanto Fili como Kili salieron de la habitación para darles la noticia a los demás, mientras que Tohrin se quedó allí junto a ella, y por su cara no parecía dispuesto a irse; Elrond tampoco se lo impidió, sino que le acercó una silla para que pudiera sentarse, y le dijo que mandaría a alguien para que le trajera la cena en caso de que no quisiera dejarla, algo que el enano dejó bastante claro con una mirada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando se fue, y Thorin aprovechó que se encontraba a solas con ella para poner la mano encima de la suya, mientras le acariciaba la cara con el dorso de los dedos.

.

.

.

Se despertó con el rugido de su estómago, lo que vio le resultaba conocido, pero no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que de golpe y porrazo todas la imágenes acudieron, y recordó: la flecha de morgul, la llegada a Rivendel, el veneno haciendo mella y haciendo que se cayera al suelo, Thorin cogiéndola en brazos, un momento ¿la había cogido en brazos?, se miró a sí misma, estaba tumbada en una cama, en la que no recordaba haberse tumbado por su propio pie, con un vestido de dormir, su pelo estaba suelto, y el enano estaba a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y la mano de él sobre la suya, vale, eso sí que era una sorpresa, pero para sorpresas fue encontrarse la cabeza de su huargo en las piernas de él, la imagen le resultó tan graciosa, que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Poco a poco se incorporó en la cama, y sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su cadera, pero no le molestaba apenas; miró por la ventana y se fijó en que ya era bien entrada la tarde, y sabía que Elrond y los demás cenarían pronto, así que decidió despertar a ambos. Primero le hizo una carantoña a Lucilda que se puso loca de contenta al verla despierta, pero le cerró el hocico para que no ladrara hasta que se calmó, luego se levantó suavemente, y pensó en despertar a Thorin sacudiéndole el hombro, pero a la mente se le vino algo más divertido, Lucilda seguramente se enfadaría, pero no le importaba, ya la recompensaría; se acercó a él, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para no caerse, luego, poco a poco, agachó la cabeza hasta casi rozar los labios con los suyos:

— Despierta – murmuró – Thorin.

.

De forma suave, posó los labios en los de él, y solo iba a ser un beso, pero no contó con que se despertara de golpe, y al intentar levantarse la empujó, haciendo que tropezara con la cama y se agarrara a su cuerpo para no caer, lo que hizo que cayeran los dos, él sobre ella, con los labios aún unidos; se separaron un segundo después y estuvieron mirándose lo que parecieron años, pero solo fue un minuto, hasta que los estómagos de ambos sonaron en señal de que necesitaban comida, ambos sonrieron avergonzados por eso. Thorin ayudó a Freya a levantarse de la cama y ya iba a llevarla con los demás cuando ella lo paró:

— Espera, tengo que vestirme, aunque no lo creas esto es un camisón de dormir.

— De acuerdo, pues, yo… esperaré fuera.

— No, tranquilo, ve con los demás, enseguida voy yo.

— Está bien, si necesitas algo…

— Lo sé.

.

Thorin salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, Lucilda, por increíble que pareciera, no se había movido ni un milímetro, ni siquiera cuando ambos cayeron a la cama; Freya se puso colorada solo de pensarlo, pero no era el momento de pensar, de modo que se dirigió al armario y lo abrió para ver que podía ponerse, Elrond aún guardaba los vestidos que hizo para ella en su día, por si volvía alguna vez, y dio gracias por eso, pero no le solucionaba nada, porque no tenía ni idea que cual ponerse, en ese momento su huargo pareció mostrar interés por su dilema, se acercó al armario y se puso a rebuscar con el hocico, hasta que al parecer dio con el indicado pues metió más el morro e hizo a un lado el otro montón, y el vestido que apareció delante de ella era simplemente perfecto, de un azul oscuro salvo por la parte central del corsé y la misma parte de la falda, que eran de un azul claro. Se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo y se fue al lugar donde sabía que Elrond cenaba con sus huéspedes.

.

Cuando llegó, se encontraba extrañamente nerviosa, pero se olvidó de los nervios y salió de entre las columnas; vio a los enanos sentados en dos mesas, Gandalf y Elrond estaban en otra hablando, pero todo eso pareció esfumarse en cuanto la vieron, incluso Bombur había dejado de comer. Cuando Thorin, que había estado de pie junto a los suyos, se volvió para mirarla, la expresión de su cara cambió, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, de hecho, casi tenía la misma mirada de asombro cuando la vio en su casa de La Comarca; se hubiera quedado así, mirándola todo el rato, si Fili no le hubiera quitado la jarra y pegado un pequeño empujón para que fuera con ella, cosa que él agradeció pues pudo apreciar mejor esa vista de ella, que se le antojaba más hermosa que cualquier gema, sin embargo no pensó en eso, bajó los pocos escalones y le tendió la mano, ella aceptó y se sorprendió cuando le vio llevarse su mano a los labios para besársela, haciendo gala de sus buenos modales de caballero:

— Mi señora – dijo en voz baja.

.

Ahora la que se había quedado muda era ella, pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, Thorin subió un escalón, invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo y se agarrara fuerte a su mano por si no estaba segura con los escalones, y acertó, Freya agarró su mano bastante fuerte, pero no le importó; la guió hasta la mesa, donde la ayudó a sentarse. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, salvo por algunas risas mal disimuladas por parte de los enanos hacia su líder. Pero aparte de eso, pasó la cena hablando con Gandalf y Elrond de cosas sin importancia, y sin entrar en detalles sobre el por qué estaba acompañando a los enanos, y a dónde; fue después de la cena, cuando ya era de noche, cuando empezaron algunos problemas, pues Thorin, como enano testarudo y orgulloso que era, desconfiaba de cualquier elfo, amigo o no, y no estaba por la labor de enseñarle el mapa de Erebor a Elrond:

— Es el legado de mi pueblo – dijo Thorin – debo protegerlo, así como sus secretos.

.

Freya se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo, mientras Gandalf despotricaba:

— También es mi legado – le dijo en voz baja – Thorin, todos necesitamos saber si hay algo en ese mapa. Hablo a favor de Elrond, por favor, enséñaselo.

.

Sin decir nada, metió la mano en su chaleco, y sacó el mapa, entregándoselo al elfo, que lo miró con curiosidad:

— Erebor ¿cuál es tu interés, en este mapa?

— Solo intelectual – dijo Gandalf adelantándose – muchas veces esta clase de mapas tienen un texto oculto ¿aún lees la antigua lengua de los enanos no?

.

Elrond dejó pasar esa respuesta y miró el mapa, mientras que Thorin miró agradecido a Gandalf por no delatar su misión, no pasó un minuto hasta que se descubrió la clave:

— Runas lunares, claro, es fácil no verlas – comentó Gandalf.

— En este caso es cierto – dijo el señor de Rivendel – las runas lunares solo pueden leerse a la luz de una luna, en la misma fase y estación que aquella, en la que fueron escritas.

— ¿Puedes leerlas? – le preguntó Thorin.

.

Elrond les pidió que le acompañaran y al poco rato llegaron a una cueva abierta, rodeada de cascadas, donde había un pedestal, que parecía hecho de cuarzo, pues era una piedra cristalina:

— Estas runas fueron escritas en un solsticio de verano, a la luz de una luna creciente, hace casi doscientos años, parece que estabas predestinado a venir a Rivendel. La suerte está de tu lado, Thorin Escudo de Roble, la misma luna brilla esta noche en el cielo.

.

Como si eso la hubiera invocado, la luna hizo su aparición, reflejando su luz en la piedra, haciendo que esta hiciera relucir las runas del mapa, las cuales dejaban el siguiente mensaje: _"Estad cerca de la piedra gris, cuando llame el zorzal, y el sol poniente con las últimas luces del día de Durin, brillará sobre el ojo de la cerradura"_. Freya no se sorprendió ante la mención del día de Durin, pues sabía que representaba el día del año nuevo de los enanos, cuando coincidían la luz de la última luna del otoño y el primer sol del invierno, y aquello inquietaba mucho a Balin y a Thorin pues al parecer el tiempo apremiaba, y fue entonces cuando Elrond se percató de que la misión de la compañía era entrar en dicha montaña, algo que no le agradó para nada, y se lo dejó claro a Freya.

Después de eso, todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, menos Freya, que se dedicó a pasear por los jardines, aunque no fue la única, pues se encontró con Thorin un buen rato después, al parecer también tenía problemas para dormir, estaba sentado en un banco, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la barbilla en sus puños, pensando seguramente en como llegarían a Erebor a tiempo, los contratiempos, y demás, y no era el momento de pensar eso, de modo que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado:

— ¿No es un poco tarde para pasear, señorita Bolsón?

— Para nada, y deja de llamarme señorita Bolsón, me recuerda que sigo soltera; llámame Freya, no sería la primera vez que lo haces ¿no?

— No, no lo sería – dijo mirándola - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué una mujer tan guapa como tú no está casada? No deberían faltarte pretendientes.

— No me van los imbéciles, ni lo borrachos, y al parecer la mayoría de los tíos de toda la Tierra Media lo son.

— Buena respuesta, aunque no todos son así.

— No, no lo son. No he tenido buena suerte en el amor. Cuando era joven conocí a un chico en Bree; me encantaban sus ojos, y yo al parecer le gustaba mucho; no le importaba que fuera mestiza, pero la primera vez que nos besamos, me descontrolé, y le partí el brazo; se curó, pero yo no quise volver a acercarme a él por miedo a hacerle daño; lo entendió, y se fue del pueblo. Aquel chico me gustaba mucho, después se me pasó. Pero el último… creo que fue el único hombre al que quise de verdad. Fue cuando llevaba dos años y medio con los hombres del Norte, él era parte del grupo y había sido mi mentor todo aquel tiempo, me había enseñado a usar el arco y la espada, me había enseñado a cazar, a ocultar mi rastro y mi olor; cuando por fin formé parte de ellos… estaba tan orgulloso, que me pareció ver en sus ojos algo más que orgullo, y no me equivoqué; la noche que celebraron que era parte de ellos se fue mientras lo miraba, así que esperé un poco y lo seguí hasta su tienda. Solo había una pequeña vela encendida, estaba ahí de pie, y sin decir nada se acercó, me cogió en brazos y me besó. Él tenía más fuerza que yo, así que no le hice daño. Íbamos a casarnos, y todos nos felicitaban por ello, pero ese día no llegó; dos semanas antes, fuimos a una misión de exploración, y unos orcos nos emboscaron. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando matan a alguien que lo es todo para ti, delante de tus narices sin que puedas hacer nada? Yo tenía una pierna y un brazo rotos, cuando acabé con el orco que me lo hizo, vi como uno de ellos se le acercó por la espalda, y le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón, y luego lo retorció. Salieron huyendo cuando oyeron a un grupo de los nuestros; me arrastré, los pocos que estábamos con vida fueron a ayudarle, pero no se podía hacer nada; así que solo pude besarle, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría, lo último que me dijo fue _"Te amo, Freya La Indómita, pues esa eres tú, y así es como eres"_. Murió en mis brazos. Cuando conseguí recuperarme, me fui, no podía estar allí, demasiados recuerdos; lo único que me llevé, fue su arco. Años después encontré al orco que lo mató, muchas veces me suplicó que le matara, le concedí su deseo dos meses más tarde.

— Lamento tu pérdida, siempre duele ver como muere la persona a la que amamos.

— Sabíamos que no era amor de verdad, pero nos bastaba con eso, y en otro tiempo hubiéramos sido felices juntos. Una vez le pregunté por qué no iba más allá de las caricias, y me dijo que no lo hacía para demostrarme que no era la aventura de una noche.

.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que Freya empezó a notar que el sueño venía, y se levantó:

— Es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

.

Thorin estuvo de acuerdo con ella y la acompañó hasta la habitación, donde esperó a que se cambiara para ayudarla a cambiarse las vendas y aplicarse el emplasto; ella no le dijo nada cuando acabó, solo se metió en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, sabía que él no iba a irse de allí ni aunque le obligaran, de modo que se acurrucó a un lado de la cama, por si en algún momento de la noche, tenía necesidad de dejar la silla y recostarse en el colchón, cosa que veía bastante probable, pero no dijo nada. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada cual cerró los ojos, pero a Freya le costó conciliar el sueño, pues por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, Thorin había empezado a ganarse un lugar en su corazón, desde el momento en que entró por su puerta, y aunque a veces tuviera un ego más grande que su adorada montaña, o fuera un cabezota y un testarudo, también tenía esos momentos para sorprenderla, por ejemplo cuando le entregó la espada élfica que encontró en la cueva de los trolls, cuando la cogió en brazos antes de caer al suelo, cuando se quedó con ella todo el rato, o incluso ahora, velando su sueño.

.

.

.

Al llegar la mañana, se despertaron uno en brazos del otro, y aunque en un primer momento se sorprendieron, al cabo de unos segundos se dieron los buenos días, y estuvieron preguntándose si habían pasado bien la noche; se levantaron, y Thorin ayudó a Freya a cambiarse el vendaje siguiendo las recomendaciones de Elrond, pero esa mañana las manos de él se demoraron un poco más en la cintura de ella, algo que decidió pasar por alto.

.

Después de desayunar, buscó a Fili y Kili, para entrenar un poco; ambos hermanos se preocuparon por el tema de su herida, pero consiguió convencerlos de que necesitaba moverse un poco o se volvería loca en aquella habitación sin hacer nada, ninguno protestó ante eso, así que Fili se preparó, mientras que su hermano se sentaba en uno de los bancos a observar, ante esa imagen Freya alzó una ceja:

— ¿Vas a hacerlo tú solo? – le preguntó.

— No soy tan fácil de vencer, mi señora.

— Tú mismo – le dijo ella sacando su espada.

.

Y empezó el combate, que acabó a los cinco minutos con el rubio sin espada, y con la espada de ella en el cuello; su hermano menor se reía y se levantó del banco para probar suerte, pero acabó con el mismo resultado que el primero:

— Venga chicos ¿eso es todo?

.

Les estaba provocando y lo sabía, y dio resultado pues los dos, se pusieron en posición de combate para atacarla, "esto se pone mejor" pensó ella mientras sacaba su otra espada, igual a la primera, precisamente fue Elrond quien las había hecho fabricar para ella, y al igual que su arco, nunca le habían fallado. La pelea empezó, y si antes lo tuvo fácil, ahora no tanto, pues los dos atacaban juntos, y al conocerse tanto, se esquivaban mutuamente sin estorbarse, y ahora tenía que esforzarse un poco más en repeler sus ataques y buscar huecos por los que atacar ella a uno y a otro; le costó un buen rato, golpes, y mucho esquivar a ambos, que también se llevaron lo suyo, pero al final, por mayor gravedad en las heridas, ganaba ella. Se oyeron aplausos a sus espaldas, y era debido a que todos los enanos estaban ahí, viéndolos entrenar, y al parecer estaban impresionados con su forma de pelear:

— ¡Muy bien, Freya!

— ¡Una bonita pelea!

— Estoy impresionado – comentó Thorin, que se estaba acercando – ¿os importa si el contrincante soy yo ahora?

— Faltaría más – dijo ella balanceando sus espadas – te presento a mis niñas, Relámpago y Furia.

.

Señaló a cada una, ambas espadas eran iguales, pero no del todo; Relámpago tenía filigranas azules en la empuñadura, mientras que Furia tenía filigranas rojas; Thorin las miró con un poco de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eran espadas élficas, y arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta que ella respondió con el mismo gesto señalando a Orcrist _"tú también tienes una espada élfica, guapo"_ , él solo sonrió y desenvainó la espada. Sin embargo no se lanzaron al ataque sin más como habían hecho Fili y Kili, se dedicaron a mirarse, mientras daban vueltas alrededor del otro, midiéndose, estudiándose, acercándose más y más con cada vuelta hasta que un simple roce de sus armas hizo saltar la chispa, haciendo que hicieran su primer ataque, después de un momento mirándose a los ojos, se separaron y Freya atacó alternando sus espadas haciendo que Thorin usara la suya como escudo, luego llegó su turno de atacar y ella tuvo que usar la pierna para desviar el ataque. El combate se convirtió en una especie de baile, en la que ninguno parecía querer ceder ni un ápice, avanzaban y retrocedían por igual; una hora después respiraban de forma agitada, cada uno a un lado, mirándose como si quisieran matarse, pues ninguno de los dos se había topado con un contrincante tan difícil:

— Se acabó – gruñó Freya – por lo visto voy a tener que ponerme seria.

.

Como si fueran dos piezas de un puzle, unió las empuñaduras de ambas espadas, y luego las extendió, de forma que ahora tenía entre las manos una lanza con dos hojas, una en cada extremo; Thorin admiró el arma, desde luego hacia falta mucha destreza para manejarla, y por la manera en que ella le daba vueltas como si fuera un juguete, estaba claro que sabía usarla, de forma que tendría que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, o podría cortarle el cuello con la misma facilidad con la que él mataba trasgos, aun con todo eso, su respeto por ella creció, pues había visto como peleaba con sus sobrinos y demostró no estar indefensa para nada.

De la nada Freya atacó, y él tuvo que volver a la realidad para no acabar en el suelo; los minutos pasaban y ninguno cedía, ahora era cuestión de quien aguantaría más, quien caería primero por el cansancio, pero estaba claro que ni uno ni otro. Ya había pasado el mediodía y ambos seguían combatiendo, a ambos se les notaba el cansancio en la cara, así que Thorin decidió acabar con el combate de una vez, sabía que ella se enfadaría bastante, y los demás posiblemente también, pero no era conveniente que se forzara tanto, y más con una herida en recuperación; de modo que, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, consiguió arrebatarle el arma, y desequilibrarla lo suficiente para que cayera al suelo, pero él acabó cayendo con ella. Al final, Thorin tenía su espada en el cuello de Freya:

— Estáis muerta.

— Tú también.

.

Él la miró sin comprender, hasta que bajó los ojos al punto donde miraba ella, tenía una daga justo sobre el corazón, y aunque debería estar enfadado porque ella le hubiese ganado también, no había sitio para eso, en su lugar sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, que dejó a la chica totalmente sorprendida, pero al final acabó riendo también, junto con todos los presentes, que vitoreaban y aplaudían por el esplendido combate que había tenido lugar. Thorin la ayudó a levantarse mientras todos se congregaban a su alrededor:

— Gracias chicos – dijo ella – pero voy a darme un baño, lo necesito, en serio.

— Nosotros también, caballeros – dijo Balin – no vamos a permitir que esta preciosa señorita, vaya arrugando su nariz todo el camino hasta la montaña.

.

Todos empezaron a reírse, y fueron abandonando el jardín, excepto Thorin que se quedó unos minutos más, para hablar con ella, mientras veía como desmontaba su arma:

— Curiosa arma la que tienes – le dijo.

— Gracias, la verdad es que muy pocas veces la uso, normalmente me basto con una de mis espadas, o con las dos si la situación es bastante fea, pero casi nunca la he usado, tengo que estar muy cabreada para eso, o es un enemigo difícil, o alguien a quien tengo muchas ganas de matar por una cuenta pendiente.

— ¿Cuál de las tres ha sido esta vez?

— Esa es una pregunta trampa.

— Solo es curiosidad.

— En ese caso… me decido por la primera opción.

— No ha sido esa mi intención, pero tampoco voy a ponerlo tan fácil.

— Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras – dijo guardando sus espadas en sus respectivas fundas – se que has tenido muchas batallas, y que no es fácil derrotarte.

.

Ambos se miraron un momento, hasta que Freya rompió el silencio:

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde?

— Tranquilo, te gustará.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, hasta aquí el capítulo, como veis parece que Freya y Thorin, a pesar de lo que diga el contrato de matrimonio, están hechos el uno para el otro, y lo han probado con ese combate en el que han ganado y perdido por igual XD. Espero que os haya gustado, en el próximo os aguardan varias sorpresas. Os doy las gracias por vuestros reviews, y a Mina1999, por marcar esta historia en sus favoritos. Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo 5

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, en el anterior visteis como saltaban las chispas en ese combate de Thorin contra Freya, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, hasta que ella sacó esa arma secreta que muy pocas veces saca, pero al estar recuperándose de esa herida, Thorin puso fin a la pelea aunque ella se enfadara con él después, cosa que no sucedió, ¿a qué lugar le habrá llevado? (aviso: escena un poco subida de tono) ;) Qué disfrutéis!

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Rosas y Miel**

Freya estaba disfrutando, a lo grande, pues habían ido a la parte inferior de Rivendel, donde estaban los baños para los invitados; cuando llegaron allí, sabía que Thorin se había impresionado, aunque fuera un poco, con la arquitectura de aquel lugar, pero era obvio que no lo demostró. Al poco tiempo salió una elfa que les dio la bienvenida, y les dijo que el baño estaría listo en unos minutos, en los que Freya le explicó al enano cómo funcionaba aquello: primero llenaban la bañera, aprovechando que el agua corría a raudales por allí abajo, mientras tanto, ponían piedras de tamaño medio a calentar en un fuego, y una vez llena la bañera, las echaban al agua para que así se calentara rápidamente. Thorin había admirado aquel método, aunque fuera obra de los elfos, estaba aprendiendo a apreciar algunas cosas.

Después de que el baño estuviera listo, Freya le dio las gracias en élfico, a lo que ella le respondió en el mismo idioma, para después meterse en la sala del baño, pero Thorin no la siguió, sino que paró a la elfa, antes de que esta se fuera, y habló con ella de algo que no pudo oír, la chica le dio una mirada a ella y otra a él, sonrió, y con un gesto pidió al enano que la acompañara; él le dijo que volvería enseguida, y ella empezó a desnudarse en cuanto se fue, para, después, meterse en el agua.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que se había ido, cuando de golpe, sintió una presencia en el baño, pero no era Thorin:

— Me alegro de verte, pequeña guerrera.

— Dama Galadriel – dijo poniéndose derecha e inclinando la cabeza.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos – dijo en élfico – la primera vez que te vi, parecías una niña.

— En aquel entonces no había viajado tanto, mi señora – respondió en el mismo idioma.

— Cierto – dijo volviendo a la lengua común – pero ahora eres toda una mujer, que está volviendo a sentir.

— Lo dices por Thorin.

.

Galadriel sonrió, se acercó hasta la bañera, tamaño humano, y se recogió el vestido para sentarse en el borde, y meter los pies:

— No sé lo que siento, Galadriel, desde aquel día, no he vuelto a querer a nadie más, al menos no de esa manera.

— Tienes miedo.

— De lo que pueda llegar a sentir, de que él no sienta lo mismo, o de que elija el oro, antes que a mí y se vuelva loco igual que su abuelo.

— El amor está lleno de temores, pero si es vínculo es fuerte, entonces no hay nada que temer. Thorin te ama, Freya, su corazón te pertenece.

— No voy a preguntarte como lo sabes, pero ¿qué me dices de su locura? ¿Puedes asegurarme de que no la tiene?

— No puedo saberlo, pero si llegara a ese punto, dale esto – dijo entregándole un frasco de cristal.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es una poción que te duerme profundamente, y te hace soñar con tus miedos.

— Un alucinógeno.

— No tiene sabor, olor, ni color; mézclalo con el vino, y haz que lo beba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormirá?

— Depende de él.

.

Freya cerró los ojos, nada más pensar que tendría que darle eso a Thorin, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta:

— Enséñame tu herida.

.

Sin saber muy bien que tenía en mente la Dama de Lorien, se tumbó en los bancos de la bañera, que era justo por donde llegaba el agua, o incluso unos centímetros más arriba, entonces Galadriel se arrodilló a su lado y destapó la herida, aún estaba en recuperación y tenía una cicatriz de color rosa muy fuerte; sabiendo que se lo pediría, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo tranquila, pues la elfa era siempre así de misteriosa, no supo que fue lo que hizo, solo sintió una leve caricia en su herida, y al segundo siguiente un intenso dolor que casi la hizo gritar, y después nada, seguramente se desmayó, porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de algo suave acariciando su espalda, se revolvió un poco y fue cuando notó el agua; despertó poco a poco, abriendo los ojos, y ante ella vio una rosa de color rojo, sorprendida tomó la rosa, apoyándose en uno de sus codos, y miró hacia arriba, donde estaba Thorin sonriéndole:

— Te habías quedado dormida – le dijo.

— Creo que merece la pena dormirse si me encuentro con esta sorpresa ¿por qué?

— Porque te debo muchas disculpas, y una vez me dijiste que si una espada, era para mí lo que una rosa, es para ti.

— Yo también tengo que disculparme por haber dejado que me alcanzara aquel troll, y por lo que os he hecho pasar a todos con mi herida.

— Cualquiera pudo haberse llevado aquel golpe – la disculpó – y cualquier otro enano no se habría fiado de un elfo, y ahora habríamos perdido a un compañero.

— Tengo en mi mochila la planta que cura ese veneno, siempre la llevo por si acaso, nunca pensé que me hiciera falta.

— Freya, eso ya no importa, pero el hecho de que insultara a tus padres, o te llamara de aquella manera, eso no voy a perdonármelo nunca.

— Thorin…

— Lo siento, siento haberte insultado, como lo he hecho.

— Lo sé – le disculpó para luego cambiar de tema – será mejor que te metas ya, o te encontrarás con el agua fría.

— Como desees, mi señora.

.

Pero antes de quitarse nada, sacó de su espalda dos pequeñas bandejas, una encima de otra, con pastelillos de miel, los favoritos de ella, quien se quedó muda ¿cómo podía saber él, que se derretía con aquellos pasteles? Freya cogió el soporte de las bandejas y lo puso en el borde de los asientos, no se mojarían pues el apoyo de la base era bastante grande; oyó el pequeño chapoteo del agua cuando él entró, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando se acercó a ella por detrás, y es que estaba completamente desnudo, no como ella que llevaba una camisa de tirantes y unos pantaloncillos negros, y daba gracias por llevar puesto aquel conjunto, pero lejos de amilanarse por eso, se relajó a los pocos segundos, pues no era la primera vez que se bañaba con alguien, de hecho, más de una vez se bañó con aquel hombre, al que había querido, sin ningún pudor, aunque si al principio; por lo tanto no tenía motivos para tener vergüenza, así que cogió uno de los pastelillo y se lo metió en la boca:

— Tan buenos como recordaba – se derritió – ¿a quién has tenido que matar para conseguirlos?

— A nadie, solo ha bastado con hacer un par de preguntas – contestó comiéndose uno.

— ¿Qué te parecen?

— Delicioso – respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

.

Por su cara, Freya pudo asegurar que no estaba hablando de los dulces:

— Thorin, quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero la verdad, por favor.

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Sabes quién es mi padre? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

— Frein, hijo de Freon; fue el mejor amigo de mi padre.

— ¿Sabes entonces lo del compromiso?

— Sí, lo he anulado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó con los ojos como platos.

— Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que era el enano con más suerte del mundo, al estar comprometido con una mujer como tú, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, y con un carácter que me dejó sin habla, pero cuando te oí hablar con Gandalf, y te pido disculpas por eso, decidí romper el compromiso; no quería estar contigo porque estuviera escrito en algún papel, quería tener el privilegio de cortejar a una guerrera como tú, capaz de hacerme frente y ponerme en mi lugar, sin miedo alguno, y si tu corazón lo decidía, que me amaras y fueras mía, porque yo ya soy tuyo, mi señora, mi corazón, mi mente, y mi alma, te pertenecen, y si así lo deseas, también mi cuerpo.

.

No se había percatado, pero había acabado entre sus brazos, se había acercado a ella poco a poco mientras hablaba, y había terminado por poner las manos en su cintura y acercarla a él, y si no hacía algo rápido, acabaría besándola, y era mejor dejar las cosas claras antes de que se torcieran:

— Thorin, no sé lo que siento, aún no lo sé, de verdad.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

— Del oro de esa montaña – respondió volviéndose hacia la bandeja.

— Es razonable.

.

Justo en el momento en que puso la mano en su cadera, Thorin notó algo que no estaba la última vez:

— ¿Y tu herida?

— ¿Qué pasa?

.

Sin decir nada, la levantó lo suficiente como para sentarla en los asientos, y tumbarla, a pesar de las protestas de ella, le levantó la camisa un poco, y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto; Freya miró hacia su cadera para ver el motivo por el que tenía esa cara, y al hacerlo se quedó igual, porque en lugar de ver una línea rosada como la que tenía, vio una fina cicatriz blanca que apenas se notaba, Thorin pasaba el pulgar por ella, una y otra vez como si no terminara de creérselo, Freya, sin embargo, empezó a reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado:

— Gracias Galadriel – susurró poniendo una mano en su vientre.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿por qué lloras, _atamanel_?

.

Freya se quitó la solitaria lágrima que se había escapado:

— Porque estoy curada, y estoy feliz. Elrond me dijo que el veneno no me afectó demasiado, que no llegó a profundizar, pero que el lugar donde me alcanzó… dijo que era muy posible que tuviera dificultades para quedarme embarazada.

.

Ante esa noticia Thorin se quedó helado ¿cómo? ¿qué Freya no podría tener un niño? ¿qué no podría sentir la misma felicidad que él había sentido, cuando sostuvo a Fili y Kili por primera vez, cuando nacieron? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Ella se merecía esa felicidad, se merecía el poder tener una familia, un marido que la amara y consintiera, y un par de niños corriendo felices:

— Galadriel, la Dama de Lorien, vino hace un rato – continuó – hablamos, y me pidió ver mi herida, y entonces, sentí dolor, y luego nada, luego… me despertaste tú, con una rosa. Estoy curada, Thorin.

— Te mereces una familia – dijo él poniendo una mano junto a la suya – un marido que te ame, que te consienta, y unos niños, tan hermosos como su madre, corriendo felices.

— Una niña.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándola.

— Si decido ser madre, quiero tener una niña, no me importa tener un niño, o incluso tres, pero quiero una niña. Siempre he soñado con una niña, que tiene los ojos de su padre.

.

Con cuidado, la cogió de la cintura, y volvió a meterla en el agua, pero no se separó de ella:

— Te prometo, que al final de todo esto, tendrás esa niña que tanto quieres.

— Thorin, no prometas algo que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir.

— ¿Quién dice que no tengo intención de hacerlo?

.

Freya no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, porque Thorin acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, y menudo beso, el rey de los enanos no se andaba con tonterías; puede que no fuera un beso dulce, ni tierno, sino demandante, fuerte, y que expresaba cuanto había deseado besarla; la pegó a la piedra de la bañera, y él se pegó a su cuerpo, pero tal como había empezado terminó, de una forma más suave, se quedó mirándola un momento, como si quisiera pedir permiso para besarla otra vez, algo que ya no hacía falta, Freya le cogió la cara con ambas manos e inició el beso, al principio lento, pero fue subiendo de intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos, luego fueron las caricias, sentía las manos de Thorin recorriendo libremente su cintura, sus piernas, las cuales acabaron por inercia enroscadas en la cintura de él, y que los dioses la ayudaran, si no hubiera sido por aquel pantaloncillo, habría podido penetrarla de una sola vez, porque sentía su miembro, completamente excitado, pegado a su intimidad, y eso fue algo que hizo saltar sus alarmas:

— Thorin – suspiró de forma entrecortada – no…

— Lo sé – dijo volviendo a besarla – tranquila, aquí no.

.

Sabiendo que cumpliría su palabra, se relajó, y siguieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que los besos fueron más intensos, y las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas, pidiendo permiso para quitarle ese conjunto que les separaba, así que Freya desató el lazo de la camisa, y dejó que Thorin se la quitara pasándola por encima de su cabeza, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensó que haría, no se separó para ver su cuerpo, sino que siguió besándola; notó como él se estremecía cuando sus pieles se tocaron.

Los besos y las caricias siguieron por parte de ambos, en cualquier parte del cuerpo, ya estuviera descubierta o con ropa, aunque pronto la única prenda que le quedaba a Freya, acabó medio flotando en la bañera, mientras que ellos, tumbados en los asientos de piedra, seguían abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo el contacto de piel con piel, totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior. En un momento dado, Thorin se atrevió a dejar sus labios y bajó por su cuello, donde vio una cicatriz pequeña y blanquecina, con la forma de una dentadura, notó como se tensó un poco cuando la besó ahí, así que no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir besando el cuerpo de la mujer a la que amaba, bajando despacio hasta sus pechos, donde besó ambos y luego volvió a subir otra vez a sus labios.

En todo el tiempo que habían estado tumbados en esos asientos, había estado rozando su miembro con la intimidad de ella, solo en un roce externo, pues ella le había pedido que no fuera más allá y menos en aquel lugar, pero eso no quería decir que las sensaciones no fueran como estar en el paraíso, que lo eran. Notó como ella se tensaba cada vez más, y sus gemidos eran más frecuentes, aunque tenía que acallarlos con sus labios, porque él también tenía que acallar los suyos propios; Freya estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su placer, y él también, pero estaba decidido a que ella terminara antes, quería ver su cara cuando llegara al clímax, y lo consiguió por muy poco, pues un segundo después, Thorin llegó a su paraíso.

Una vez normalizadas sus respiraciones, Thorin la miró y abrió la boca para disculparse en caso de que se hubiera pasado de la raya, pero al ver su cara supo que no había sido así:

— Jamás te he visto tan hermosa como lo estás ahora – dijo embelesado.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tus ojos brillan con luz propia, tus mejillas están sonrosadas, y tus labios se ven más rojos.

— Será porque no has parado de besarme.

.

Rodaron a un lado, para que Freya quedara encima de él, y así estuviera más cómoda:

— Ojalá pudiera quedarme así para siempre – ronroneó ella.

— A mí también me place la idea – dijo acariciando su pelo – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— A estas alturas…

.

Ambos rieron, y ella notó como vibraba el pecho de Thorin al reír, cosa que le encantó:

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? Me refiero a la cicatriz.

.

Freya se tensó un segundo, pero Thorin fue consciente de ello, aunque se mantuvo callado:

— Un orco, me pilló desprevenida, al final tuvo lo que se merecía.

— Contaba con ello.

.

La chica se quedó en silencio, como si aquel recuerdo la torturara, y aunque el enano se hiciera el tonto, lo notaba en su silencio, pero tampoco la presionaría, no podía conocer todos sus secretos en tan poco tiempo, de modo que lo dejó pasar, y cuando ella quisiera, hablarían largo y tendido; ella sin embargo no sabía casi nada de él, solo las historias que había oído, así que mientras se limpiaban, le contó historias de su infancia con su hermano pequeño Frerin, que murió siendo un niño, y su hermana Dís, la madre de Fili y Kili, a la que seguro se alegraría de conocer, pues era amable, aunque también tenía un genio de mil demonios, a Freya le hizo gracia eso, no se imaginaba a Thorin intimidado por su hermana pequeña. También le contó historias de cuando sus sobrinos eran unos niños y se metían en líos, algo que a ella le hizo bastante gracia; lo feliz que se había sentido cuando los cogió en brazos por primera vez cuando nacieron, pero también compartió lo que pensó de su abuelo cuando empezó a obsesionarse con el oro, sabía que esa enfermedad que le afectaba acabaría por dejarle ciego al mundo, y no se había equivocado, también le sorprendió el hecho de que su abuelo se quedara con las joyas de los elfos, que iba a entregarle a Thranduil, pues le pertenecían.

.

Queriendo dejar ese tema a parte, Freya le contó cómo había crecido entre los hobbits, ganándose varios apodos que le ponían los niños, por correr más que ellos, tener un buen olfato, o una vista más aguda, siempre lo hacían de forma que parecieran insultos, lo que provocaba que muchos de ellos hubieran acabado con un golpe en sus caras; también le habló de lo atentos y cariñosos que habían sido Bungo y Belladonna antes de que murieran; y de los famosos cohetes de Gandalf en las fiestas y solsticios de verano, que siempre eran la atracción predilecta de todos los niños.

Thorin se reía con sus historias, al igual que ella se había reído con las suyas, pero le carcomía no poder decirle toda la verdad sobre el tema de la cicatriz del cuello, pues odiaba mentir a las personas que se ganaban su respeto y su confianza, pero sabía que si se lo contaba, era bastante posible que la odiara en un primer momento y la tratara como si fuera escoria, aunque después de eso, en cuanto lo asimilara, se disculparía de corazón, y la recompensaría por el agravio; tan ensimismada estaba con esos pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hablar, hasta que él la trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

— Eh ¿en qué estas pensando para que tengas el ceño fruncido?

— Thorin, la marca del cuello… perdóname, por favor, yo… no te he dicho toda la verdad.

— Freya…

— No, déjame terminar; no lo he hecho porque me guste mentir, sino porque es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, algo que no me gusta contar, y mucho menos recordar. Sé que si te lo digo, me vas a tratar peor que la basura, y no te faltarán razones.

— ¡Basta, Freya! Ya sé que me has mentido, y sé que si lo has hecho, ha sido por un buen motivo. Escúchame, cuando creas que estas lista, hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? No voy a presionarte, todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

.

Thorin la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella, y pareció surtir efecto, porque se relajó en sus brazos y empezó a besarle como si no quisiera parar:

— Miel – susurró ella.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó sin parar de besarla.

— Tus labios, tu sabor… me sabes a miel, Thorin.

— Y a ti te encanta la miel.

.

Se besaron dos veces más, y después salieron de la bañera; sin que él la viera, recogió el frasco que le había dado la Dama de Lorien, y por un momento pensó que ojalá no tuviera que usarlo, no quería hacerle eso a Thorin, pero sabía que la elfa no daba regalos o consejos porque sí, de modo que se lo guardó en un bolsillo del vestido, en cuanto pudiera lo guardaría en su mochila, y lo mantendría a buen recaudo.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, los demás enanos estaban congregados en un pequeño balcón, donde se habían acomodado para dormir, mientras que Freya y Thorin, se dedicaron a pasear y a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, aunque no dijeran nada. Estaban subiendo unas escaleras cuando oyeron hablar a Gandalf y Elrond, y lo que oían no les gustaba nada:

— Es peligroso, Gandalf.

— También es peligroso no hacer nada; vamos, el trono de Erebor le corresponde a Thorin ¿qué temes?

— ¿Ya lo has olvidado? La maldición de la demencia siempre ha acompañado a esa familia; su abuelo perdió la cabeza, su padre sucumbió a la misma dolencia ¿puedes jurar que Thorin, Escudo de Roble, no correrá la misma suerte?

.

Freya pegó un pequeño respingo, estaba escuchando las mismas palabras que le había dicho ella a Galadriel, en la boca de Elrond, miró hacia Thorin, que tenía la cabeza gacha, lo que el elfo había dicho le afectaba, sobre todo porque podía ser verdad, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la locura se lo llevara sin pelear, intentaría por todos los medios que él siguiera como siempre, y si no, usaría el frasco de La Dama de Lorien, aunque tuviera que hacérselo tragar por la fuerza; la elfa tenía razón, estaba volviendo a sentir, sabía que se estaba enamorando del enano, puede en ocasiones la subestimara, o se dejara guiar por el orgullo, pero ahora estaba aprendiendo a ver más allá de eso, como esa misma tarde cuando admiró los baños élficos, o cuando había hecho gala de su educación para conseguir una rosa y los pastelillos para ella. El amor podía cambiar a las personas, si Thorin estaba tan enamorado de ella como decía, entonces había una posibilidad de que no sufriera dicha locura. Se acercó despacio a él, que seguía afectado por aquellas palabras, y le puso una mano en la mejilla para que la mirara, junto sus frentes y le dijo de forma seria:

— No dejaré que la locura te llevé, no sin pelear ¿me has oído? Así que, que no se te ocurra rendirte.

.

Thorin asintió asombrado, sin saber que decir, solo se abrazó a ella, como si fuera un niño en busca de consuelo; Freya le devolvió el abrazo, y se mantuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato, reconfortándose en los brazos del otro, ajenos al mundo, a los enanos de abajo, y a la conversación del mago y el señor de Rivendel.

Los enanos que estaban en el balcón se apiñaron en la barandilla, alertados por Fili, y vieron a la pareja abrazarse; todos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, felices porque su rey hubiera encontrado una enana por fin, con la que estar el resto de su vida, Fili y Kili, además de estar felices por su tío, estaban felices por Freya, la chica había pasado y vivido suficientes penurias en su corta vida, ya era hora de que tuviera su felicidad. Creyendo que la imagen no podía ser más hermosa, vieron como se separaron un poco, y unieron sus labios en un beso, como en los que se contaban en las historias de amantes, que encerraba una promesa. Hubieran seguido viendo como se besaban, pero Balin, en silencio, los mandó a cada uno a su sitio o se las verían con aquella pareja por la mañana.

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Freya y Thorin terminaron de preparar sus cosas, dispuestos a partir tal y como había dicho Gandalf que hicieran; antes de salir por la puerta, esta se abrió y por ella apareció Arwen, la hija de Elrond, que abrazó a la enana nada más verla:

— Arwen – saludó la chica.

— Te marchas.

— Sí.

— En ese caso toma – dijo la elfa tendiéndole un arco – sé que el tuyo lo rompió un orco.

— Treinta y cinco años con ese arco, y nunca me había fallado, ha sido como perder un brazo, Arwen.

— Lo sé, este es tuyo ahora. Que la gracia de los Valar te proteja amiga mía.

— Gracias; volveré cuando esto termine, te lo prometo.

.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron por última vez y los tres salieron de la habitación. Arwen se fue a su habitación en silencio para que nadie notara su ausencia, Freya y Thorin se reunieron con los demás a la entrada de Rivendel y emprendieron el camino a las Tierras Salvajes. Antes de adentrarse en el sendero, la chica volvió la vista atrás y observó la ciudad de los elfos, donde había pasado sus mejores estancias fuera de casa, el rey enano se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para indicarle que continuara, no sin antes decirle que volverían allí, en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad, ya fuera con o sin él, ella volvería, y Freya esperaba que Thorin la acompañara.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, ya veis que Thorin está totalmente enamorado de Freya, y ella está empezando a sentir lo mismo después de tantos años manteniendo su corazón encerrado para no sufrir como le pasó antes; y ahora nos adentramos en las Tierras Salvajes, y llegaremos a la cueva de los trasgos, ¿qué pasará y cómo saldrán de allí? Lo veréis en el próximo capítulo. Por último dar las gracias por vuestros reviews y a Mina1999 y ArokAmateratsu por marcar esta historia como favorita. Nos leemos!

Diccionario: _atamanel_ – amada mía


	6. Capítulo 6

Muy buenas gente! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, en el anterior visteis lo enamorado que está Thorin de Freya, y ella está empezando a sentir lo mismo, pero está presente el tema de la locura del oro, y ambos se han hecho la promesa de hacer todo lo posible porque él no caiga en dicha locura, y así ella no tendrá que darle la poción de Galadriel; bueno, pues sin más os dejo. Que disfrutéis!

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Secreto Oscuro**

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que partieran de Rivendel, en esos días habían llevado una marcha intensa, con lo que todos acababan agotados, pero al amanecer estaban despiertos y en pie para seguir andando; en todo ese tiempo, la pareja se había ido acercando más, habían ido conociéndose, hasta el punto de que ella le acompañaba en las guardias, y luego dormían juntos, uno al lado del otro, así que era de esperar que al despertar se encontraran abrazados, pero curiosamente nadie decía una palabra de aquello, como si el hecho de que estuvieran juntos fuera normal para todos; luego se reveló que todos vieron la escena del abrazo la última noche que estuvieron en el Valle de Imladris, y el consiguiente beso, algo que los enterneció; también se reveló que el culpable fue Fili, y por ello recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Freya, Thorin sin embargo se quedó al margen y no intervino, solo sonrió cuando vio que su sobrino se sobaba la cabeza y miraba a su única con ojos de cordero degollado, para no recibir otro golpe.

.

Se habían adentrado en el desfiladero de las montañas, y ya era de noche, pero les había cogido una lluvia torrencial, y lo que en principio creyeron que era una tormenta, resultó ser una pelea de gigantes de piedra, de la que se salvaron por poco, encontrando una cueva pequeña en su camino. No pasó mucho tiempo, después de que todos se tumbaran a descansar, hasta que Freya notó que su espada brillaba, y eso solo significaba problemas; despertó a todos con un grito y en ese momento la arena del suelo empezó a filtrarse por grietas que antes no había; antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban cayendo por un tobogán de piedra, aterrizando unos encima de otros, en una plataforma de madera.

No se supo de donde salieron, pero segundos más tarde apareció una horda de trasgos que los agarraron y empujaron, uno por uno como si fueran sacos de harina; una vez estuvieron en fila los empezaron a guiar, pero con aquel barullo, Freya se agachó y consiguió escabullirse, sin que los trasgos la vieran; Nori se percató de eso y dejó de resistirse para que no la descubrieran. En cuanto los trasgos se fueron, se puso de pie, tapando bien su nueva espada, que seguía brillando, y avanzó por la pasarela de madera, _"desde luego los trasgos son imbéciles"_ pensó mientras intentaba no hacer ruido, cosa que al parecer no consiguió pues al segundo salió un trasgo repugnante que no tardó ni cinco segundos en eliminar. Después de tirar su cadáver por el barranco, salió al encuentro de los otros, sabía que los llevarían ante su jefe, y en cuanto se enterasen de que Thorin estaba entre ellos… se estremeció solo de pensarlo, la cosa no iba a acabar nada bien.

Siguió avanzando por los pasadizos, siguiendo los ruidos de los trasgos, hasta que llegó a un espacio enorme en aquella montaña, y en medio, una plataforma con un trono, donde había un trasgo enorme, y que, irónicamente, llevaba lo que parecía ser una corona en la cabeza; entonces se detuvo, ya sabía donde estarían, ahora solo tenía que encontrar una posición ventajosa, donde no la vieran y donde pudiera caer sobre ellos directamente; encontró el sitio perfecto, pero para llegar hasta allí, iba a tener que cortar muchas cabezas, y tener mucha suerte, porque había trasgos por todas partes, además de que podía perderse por aquellos pasadizos, que solo los dioses sabían a donde conducían.

.

.

.

Thorin estaba preocupado, y no supo por qué, hasta que echó un vistazo al grupo:

— ¿Dónde está Freya? – preguntó a Balin en un susurro.

.

El mayor no supo qué responderle, no la había visto desde que cayeron por las grietas; la pregunta se extendió hasta llegar a oídos de Nori, quien por señas le dijo al líder que se había escabullido, eso lo alegró un poco, pero sabía que ella sola no podría hacer nada contra tantos trasgos, ni aunque sacara su último as de la manga, o eso pensó, hasta que vio algo caer delante de sus ojos; los trasgos no se dieron cuenta pues estaban atentos escuchando la horrorosa canción, si es que así podía llamarse, de su jefe; se agachó justo al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, para evitar un golpe del bastón del Gran Trasgo, y para recoger lo que había caído; no era ni más ni menos, que una flor de la Hoja de Reyes, y en cuanto la olió, su sospecha se vio confirmada, pues dicha flor tenía impregnado el olor de su mujer, lo que significaba que Freya estaba a salvo, y bien escondida, y al parecer, preparada para entrar en acción si la situación así lo requería, se guardó la flor, y aguardó, no se arriesgaría a buscarla entre las estructuras, porque con eso podía hacer que la descubrieran.

.

.

.

No supo cómo, tuvo la puntería para que la flor, atada a esa piedrecita, callera justo delante de los ojos de Thorin, pero no le importaba, se alegró de igual manera; agarró un carcaj de flechas que encontró, y por lo que vio, unos orcos habían pasado por allí, pues eran flechas de morgul, las cuales añadió a las que tenía, y esperó de forma paciente, al momento oportuno, esperando que no descubrieran a Thorin, pero los enanos no ponían de su parte:

— Íbamos por un camino – dijo Bofur – bueno era más bien una vereda, ahora que lo pienso, no era ni eso, era un sendero.

.

Ante eso el Gran Trasgo puso los ojos en blanco y Bofur siguió con su monólogo:

— El caso es que íbamos por un camino, una vereda, un sendero, y luego ya no, lo cual es un problema, porque debíamos estar en Dolland el martes pasado.

— Íbamos a visitar a unos parientes – intervinó Dori.

— Unos primos de mi madre.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCAAAAA! – gritó el trasgo.

.

Bofur se quedó en silencio ante ese grito y tuvo la sensatez de hacer lo que le habían dicho, cerrar la boca, _"gracias por tu ayuda, Bofur"_ pensó Freya de forma sarcástica, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea, _"Thorin, por favor, no te descubras"_ pero estaba claro que la suerte se le había acabado, cuando el líder de la compañía se descubrió ante la amenaza de tortura para Ori; en cuanto lo vio, el Rey de los trasgos se alegró y empezó a burlarse de él, justo cuando pensó que la situación no podía ser peor, el trasgo sacó a relucir que alguien había puesto un precio bastante alto a su cabeza:

— Sé de alguien, que pagaría un buen precio por tu cabeza – dijo el trasgo – solo por tu cabeza, ja ja, suelta, sin nada.

.

Thorin permaneció callado, a la espera de que dijera quien quería verlo muerto:

— Tal vez sepas de quien hablo, de un antiguo enemigo tuyo, un pálido orco, a lomos de un huargo blanco.

— Azog El Profanador fue destruido, cayó en combate hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Crees que sus días de profanación acabaron verdad? – se rió el trasgo, dirigiéndose hacia un mensajero – informad al pálido orco, decidle que tengo lo que busca.

.

El repugnante mensajero también empezó a reírse, pero en cuanto salió a su destino, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Freya disparó una flecha, haciendo que cayera al vacío; mensaje interceptado, y que nunca llegaría al destinatario. Hora de moverse, el Gran Trasgo se había puesto a cantar otra vez mientras, a lo lejos, vio como traían unas máquinas de tortura, de modo que se puso en posición, con el arco y su carcaj bien lleno de flechas, el cual había rellenado en Rivendel, lista para disparar, pero en sus planes no había entrado que conocieran la espada que ahora llevaba Thorin, y que Elrond le había dado:

— Conozco esa espada – gritó aterrorizado el trasgo – es la Hendedora de Trasgos, la hoja que rebanado miles de cuellos.

.

De repente unos cuantos trasgos empezaron a azotar al enano con sus látigos, mientras el Gran Trasgo seguía gritando, y Freya no se aguantó, enfundó su arco y su carcaj, cogió un poco de carrerilla, y saltó hacia la plataforma, dando una voltereta antes de aterrizar, para amortiguar un poco la caída, a la vez que sacaba ambas espadas; en cuanto se levantó empezó a matar trasgos a diestro y siniestro, empezando por los más cercanos y avanzando hasta Thorin, al cual estaban a punto de matar, entonces ocurrieron dos cosas: una, la chica mató al trasgo que sostenía la hoja, y dos, hubo una explosión que la desestabilizó e hizo que cayera justo encima del enano.

El recién llegado que había provocado dicha explosión no era otro que Gandalf, con su famosa vara, y espada en mano:

— Coged las armas – dijo mientras todos se sacudían el aturdimiento – luchad ¡LUCHAD!

.

Y entonces se desató el caos: Gandalf mataba cualquier trasgo que se le acercara, los enanos se repartían las armas, Freya luchaba al lado de Thorin, cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, el Gran Trasgo avanzó hacia ellos, pero se topó con Orcrist, y cayó de la plataforma:

— Seguidme –gritó Gandalf – rápido.

.

Todos siguieron a Gandalf que los guiaba por una pasarela que había detrás del trono, corriendo mientras los trasgos los perseguían, y aparecían a cada paso que daban; avanzaron por pasadizos oscuros, pasarelas casi derruidas, algunas les faltaban varios trozos que se encargaban de sustituir con lo que tuvieran a mano, matando a las hordas de trasgos que salían; el mago incluso se aprovechaba de su magia para hacer caer piedras y aplastarlos, estaban a punto de cruzar un puente, cuando de la nada apareció el Gran Trasgo cortándoles el paso; sacudió su bastón y Gandalf se tambaleó un poco, pero con el impulso de Gloin y Oin, le hizo un corte en su enorme barriga y también en el cuello, todo parecía que iba a acabar ahí, pero estaba claro que no, la pasarela empezó a ceder bajo el peso del trasgo, se agarraron como pudieron, Thorin cogió a Freya de la cintura y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; la pasarela cayó, derrapando por las paredes de rocas, y por suerte, la velocidad aminoró cuando las paredes se estrecharon más, de manera que no hubo graves daños cuando llegaron al suelo, para sorpresa de muchos, pero como algo tenía que pasarles, sucedió que el Gran Trasgo acabó encima de aquella pasarela derruida. Gandalf ayudaba a los enanos a salir de entre los escombros, mientras que todo el ejército de trasgos, bajaba la pared de roca.

.

Salieron de aquellos túneles, y llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde pararon para recobrar el aliento; Thorin se volvió hacia Freya, y parecía molesto, pero resultó ser lo contrario por el modo en que la abrazó al segundo siguiente; ella se dejó abrazar y devolvió el abrazo llevando los brazos a su cuello, sintió como le daba un beso en la cabeza, y apoyaba la mejilla:

— ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? – le preguntó ella sin separarse.

— Lo que quieras, _atamanel_.

— ¡La próxima vez no te descubras, idiota! – dijo dándole un pequeño empujón – no he rezado más en toda mi vida para que te mantuvieras callado, y vas y le dices "¡Espera!", por poco me muero de los nervios ¿por qué no te pones un cartel que diga "hay una recompensa por mi cabeza"? en serio, casi haces que me dé un infarto…

.

Su bronca se vio interrumpida por los labios de Thorin, que la estaba besando, y ella no fue capaz de negarse, pero la alegría no duró mucho, por encima de ellos se escucharon los aullidos de una manada de huargos, que bajaron rápidos por la ladera; Gandalf les apremió a que corrieran, sin embargo el camino se acabó en forma de acantilado, de modo que no les quedó otra que subirse a los árboles; sabiendo que no aguantarían mucho ahí, el mago cogió una mariposa que había en las ramas de su árbol y la envió volando con un mensaje.

.

Estaban rodeados de huargos, sin salida alguna, y de repente apareció la raíz de los problemas: Azog El Profanador, con una maza en una mano, y en su otro brazo, tenía una especie de garra de hierro; montado en su huargo blanco, parecía un pavo real exhibiendo sus plumas. En cuanto Freya lo vio, volvió su cara para ocultarse del pálido orco, sin embargo, Thorin, bajó la rama que tenía delante, como si no terminara de creérselo; se escuchó al orco, como olfateaba el aire, y luego hablar en lengua negra:

— ¿No lo oléis?¿el olor del miedo? – dijo mirando a Thorin – recuerdo que tu padre apestaba a eso, Thorin, hijo de Thrain.

— No es posible – negó el enano.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Gandalf.

.

Pero nadie escuchó al mago, Azog volvió a olfatear el aire, y encontró un olor que no esperaba:

— No esperaba verte aquí, mi mascota favorita – le dijo a Freya, aún vuelta de espaldas.

.

La muchacha no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Thorin la miró con sorpresa, solo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo; antes de volverse hacia el orco, miró un momento el cielo, había una preciosa luna llena, y entonces sonrió; se volvió hacia Azog, y se adelantó un poco, al menos lo que le permitió la rama:

— Me sorprende seas capaz de sentarte, orco. La última vez que te vi, estabas en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

.

Azog siseó por el recuerdo:

— Yo también recuerdo tus lágrimas cuando te marqué – sonrió – pienso disfrutar de ti, y luego le echaré tus restos a mi huargo.

— No si yo te mato antes, engendro. Tu marca se desvaneció hace tiempo, sin embargo la mía, aún perdura ¡Te olvidas muy pronto de con quién estás hablando, pero ahora mismo voy a recordártelo! – dijo aumentando cada vez el volumen de su voz.

.

Freya descubrió su mano derecha, y con la otra sacó un poco a su espada, Furia, y se hizo un corte en un dedo y lo pasó por su mano descubierta, luego extendió su palma hasta que la luz de la luna la iluminó, entonces gritó en élfico:

— ¡Arde, Furia!

.

De repente, el pálido orco, que se estaba riendo de ella, creyendo que iba de farol, empezó a gritar de dolor; cayó de su huargo con las manos entre las piernas; Balin casi sintió pena por él, viendo la zona que se estaba agarrando, pero no demasiado, no olvidaba que ese orco había jurado exterminar el linaje de Durin, lo que incluía a Thorin, Fili, y Kili; como pudo el orco se puso en pie y señaló a Thorin y a Freya, que aún seguía quemándole:

— Esos son míos – dijo – ¡matad a los otros!

.

Los huargos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, saltando a los árboles, partiendo las ramas, y con tanto movimiento Freya tuvo que dejar su magia para agarrarse, pues casi se cae; los árboles fueron cayendo uno a uno, y todos los enanos saltaban al siguiente, hasta que solo quedó el árbol donde se había subido Gandalf, que era el último de aquel claro; al mago por lo menos se le ocurrió la gran idea de coger las piñas que tenía el árbol y hacer que ardieran, para después tirárselas a los huargos, que huían sin poder acercarse otra vez. Todos gritaron de entusiasmo al ver que los habían ahuyentado, pero no duró mucho, el pobre árbol se había llevado tantos golpes que ahora se inclinaba hacia el abismo del barranco, quedando en posición horizontal, y eso no fue lo peor, Thorin parecía que solo tenía ojos para Azog, y sediento de venganza se puso de pie sobre el tronco, con su espada y su escudo de roble, y cargó contra el orco, que tenía ventaja montado otra vez en su huargo.

El pálido orco se abalanzó sobre el enano, que de nada le sirvió tener la espada en alto; acabó en el suelo, semi-inconsciente, con la cara y el brazo magullados; un orco se bajó de su huargo dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al líder de la compañía, ya iba a dar el golpe final, cuando de la nada Freya se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó su espada bastantes veces hasta que murió. Se puso entonces delante del enano, dispuesta a arriesgar su vida, si hacía falta, todos los orcos estaban frente a ella, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que los demás enanos se lanzaron al ataque para defenderla a ella y a su rey, pero aún con todo eso no bastaba, hasta que llegaron las águilas; la ayuda que Gandalf había pedido daba sus frutos; las aves tiraban a los huargos por el barranco, batían sus alas para echarles el fuego encima, o les tiraban troncos.

Una de ellas recogió a Thorin del suelo y se lo llevó, las otras se encargaron de recoger a los enanos que quedaban, a Freya, y al mago, y llevárselos de allí; se escuchó a Azog, gritando frustrado por haber perdido a su presa, pero nada de eso importaba; la chica guió a su águila para colocarse debajo de Thorin y poder vigilarle, en un momento dado, extendió su mano hacia arriba para coger entre las suyas la que él tenía colgando, pero se la apartó en un acto reflejo, por un momento quiso llorar, aunque aguantó; acababa de amanecer cuando las águilas los dejaron a todos en una torre de piedra; la primera en bajar fue la que llevaba a Thorin, luego ella, y muy de cerca, Gandalf, que se acercó rápidamente a al enano, murmuró unas palabras, este abrió los ojos tomando bocanadas de aire:

— ¿Freya? – susurró.

— Está bien, ella está aquí, está a salvo.

.

Freya no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado paralizada; no sabía cómo iba a tratarla Thorin ahora, ya que sabía que había sido Azog quien le había dejado aquella cicatriz en el cuello, por la que le había preguntado en Rivendel, y aunque le había dicho que era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa, no sabía si él podría ponerse en su lugar durante un minuto; de modo que siguió con la cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras los demás le ayudaban a levantarse; nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera él, y ya no pudo aguantarse; las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos, aunque pudo mantener la boca cerrada para que nadie la escuchara hipar; tenía los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo; Thorin se acercó a ella con paso rápido, Fili y Kili quisieron estar a su lado, pero se lo impidieron los demás, y con razón, esto era algo entre ella y el enano; cuando estuvo a su altura, le retiró la ropa que cubría esa parte de su cuello con una mano, y con la otra le retiró la trenza de forma suave, dejando la cicatriz al descubierto.

Freya temblaba por dentro y por fuera, se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada azul, a pesar de estar totalmente vestida, pero no podía evitarlo, el más oscuro de sus secretos acababa de ser revelado, y no por ella misma, sino por su agresor, quien había disfrutado marcándola y viendo como se le saltaban las lágrimas por el dolor, y lo había hecho ante sus amigos, y también ante la persona que amaba; se sentía peor que nada:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le preguntó con ira contenida en la voz - ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó ella - ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho, sin que me trataras peor que la basura?! ¿cómo ibas a creerme? Hasta que no le has visto con tus propios ojos no te has creído que el Profanador estaba vivo ¿cómo podía decirte que fue él quien me dejó esta marca hace tres años?

.

Thorin se calló, sabía que ella tenía razón, no la hubiera creído:

— Me dijiste que era algo de lo que no estabas orgullosa, que no te gustaba contar, y mucho menos recordar – le susurró.

.

Freya simplemente asintió; se quedaron un momento mirándose, ella intentando averiguar que pensaba él; el enano pensando que algo tuvo que ocurrir para que la cogieran y la llevaran ante el Profanador; ese dichoso orco no había parado de hacerle daño, a él y a los suyos:

— ¿Te importa abrazarme, por favor? – le pidió ella.

.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, cortó la poca distancia que los separaba y los fundió en un abrazo, mientras ella seguía sollozando; ya hablarían más tarde de aquel asunto, ahora solo eran ellos dos; los demás suspiraron aliviados al ver que la pareja se unía, y su lazo se volvía más fuerte, en vez de romperse; las águilas alzaron el vuelo y se despidieron de ellos, en ese momento Thorin alzó un poco la vista y vio algo que lo dejó impresionado; Freya volvió la cabeza sin separarse de él:

— ¿Eso es…?

— Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria – contestó Gandalf.

— Nuestro hogar – suspiró Thorin.

— Papá… – dijo Freya.

.

Todos vieron un zorzal volando en dirección a la montaña, lo cual consideraron como algo bueno; los demás enanos se acercaron para ver mejor el que antes fuera su hogar, pero Thorin y Freya no les hicieron mucho caso:

— Perdóname – le dijo él.

— Soy yo quien tendría que pedirte disculpas, esta vez sí, pero no me atrevía, no podía contártelo, ni siquiera Gandalf lo sabía.

— Shhhh… _amrâlimê_ , estás disculpada de todo – dijo quitándole las lágrimas – entiendo que no quisieras contarlo, y tampoco tenías tanta confianza conmigo. Mi preciosa guerrera, has tumbado a Azog, le has hecho sufrir como nadie, y estoy orgulloso de ti por ello; ni siquiera me importa el hecho de que lo hicieras con magia, y eso tampoco lo sabía.

— No es el único as que guardo bajo la manga, Thorin, aunque comparado con Gandalf, lo que yo hago son trucos de salón.

— Cuando tengamos unos minutos a solas, si quieres, me lo cuentas ¿de acuerdo?

— Entonces tengo que pedirte que no tengas ningún arma a mano.

— Como ordene mi señora.

.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato más, hasta que se separaron un poco; Freya se asomó al borde, para mirar hacia abajo y ver el camino a seguir, al hacerlo vio un río, y sonrió ante la idea de un descanso en sus orillas, así podría hablar con Thorin, no tenía sentido esperar más, cuanto antes se lo contara, mejor:

— Creo que ya he visto el sitio perfecto para hablar.

.

Thorin miró abajo, y adivinó la idea que ella había tenido:

— Caballeros, veo un río abajo; bajemos y descansemos un poco, después nos pondremos en marcha.

.

Los enanos recibieron esa noticia como maná caído del cielo; todos fueron bajando por las pequeñas escaleras que había, mientras el zorzal seguía alejándose. Pasadas las horas llegó hasta la Montaña Solitaria, y en su pico había una pequeña castaña, que decidió romper golpeándola contra la piedra, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió la genial idea, pues ese sonido se filtraba por las grietas de la montaña, y hacía eco en sus espaciosos salones, donde solo había una inmensidad de oro, muerte y silencio, hasta ahora, pues entre todo eso se oyó un resoplido y unas cuantas monedas salieron volando, y por último se vio la cabeza de Smaug, revolviéndose, como si le molestara que alguien le despertara de su apacible sueño; uno de sus ojos se abrió, pero volvió a cerrarse en cuanto vio que solo era un ruido de fuera, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de que su sueño inalterable, estaba a punto de terminarse, por aquellos que iban a recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, hasta aquí el capítulo, y seguro que a alguien se le ha tenido que quedar la boca abierta al saber ese secreto oscuro de Freya: la marca de su cuello se la hizo un orco como bien le dijo a Thorin en el capítulo anterior, sí, pero no un orco cualquiera, sino el mismo Azog El Profanador hace tres años ¿cómo? ¿y qué pasó para que ella acabara ante el Profanador en primer lugar? ¿oye y eso de que puede usar magia? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Por supuesto doy las gracias por vuestros reviews, y a todos aquellos que marcáis esta historia en favorito. Nos leemos!

 **Diccionario:**

Atamanel – amada mía

Amrâlimê – mi amor


	7. Carta a mis lectores

.

A mis queridos lectores/as:

.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publicase un capítulo, y lamento mucho que esto no lo sea, aunque esté en proceso y me falte poco para terminarlo; pero esto, en realidad, es una carta para pediros disculpas por haber estado inactiva este último año, y también para deciros el por qué, aunque lo haré de forma resumida para que no se os haga pesado, y porque, de otra forma, sería el cuento que nunca acaba.

Una cosa, con esto no quiero decir que voy a dejar de escribir, estaría bueno, vamos, cuando empiezo algo, lo termino; pero vuelvo al tema de antes, solo os pido POR FAVOR, que intentéis entenderme, yo lo explicaré todo lo mejor que pueda y sepa.

.

Todo empezó a mitad del mes de junio de 2015 (digo el año para poneros en situación y no confundiros), dos de mis amigas se estaban pelando, una de ellas contando una historia, y otra contando justo la historia contraria, y yo en medio sin saber a quién creer, porque ninguna de las dos tenía motivos para mentirme. Al final tuve que elegir a una de las dos, y en agosto de este año pasado, me di cuenta de que elegí a la equivocada.

Equivocada porque: por mucho que lo he intentado, hablando con ella, forzarme a cambiar mi forma de ser, hasta el punto de que (sin darme cuenta) me he hecho daño a mí misma, y a esa persona en el proceso; aún así, no ha sido suficiente, y todo el esfuerzo y ganas que he puesto para que esa relación funcionara ha sido para nada porque (cito textualmente) "no soy la amiga que ella quería que fuese", jodido, pero es así, tal cual.

.

Me gustaría hacer un pequeño paréntesis, para deciros que, a título personal: me han podido hacer daño muchísimas veces en mi corta vida, mis padres (aunque ha sido sin intención), mi hermano (del que a veces paso tres pueblos), los niñatos de mi clase que no pararon de insultarme los seis años de primaria, y cuatro años de la secundaria (y los cuales han perdido, porque yo todavía sigo en pie y con ganas de guerra), aquellos chavales que me han gustado sentimentalmente, y me han rechazado (y sin embargo ahora, tengo cierta amistad solo con el primero de ellos), o incluso algunas compañeras de clase que decían ser mis amigas, y no lo eran (de las que apenas me acuerdo ya); pero JAMÁS, en todos estos años, NADA de lo que os he dicho antes, me ha hecho tanto daño, mi me ha dolido más (hasta el punto de casi caerme al suelo), que el hecho de que, esa persona me dijera "tú no eres la amiga que me gustaría que fueras, y no te puedo pedir que cambies tu forma de ser por mí" (cosa que si hizo), "cuando te cases, me enteraré por fotos, y cuando yo me case, te enterarás por fotos" (eso DUELE como si fuera una puñalada en el corazón, por exagerado que suene), y por último me dijera adiós sin más.

.

Desde ese momento, fue ir de culo, cuesta abajo, y sin frenos, en lo que a ánimos y ganas se refería; por suerte, tenía mi trabajo, y me concentré solo en eso, además de salir algún día suelto con otras dos amigas, que por fortuna, sigo teniendo.

.

En referencia a la otra amiga que tenía, y de la que me separé; tenemos una amiga común, y un día que salí con esa amiga en común, me dijo que, con la que me separé, quería hablar conmigo, solucionar nuestros problemas, y que volviéramos a ser amigas, y lo hice: quedamos, hablamos, y hemos vuelto a salir como amigas; no tan a menudo como nos gustaría, pero conseguimos superar el bache que nos separó un año entero. Supongo que hay que hacer caso al refrán que dice "cuando una ventana se cierra, una puerta se abre".

.

Y esa, queridos amig s, es la gran verdad, del por qué me he llevado sin escribir más de un año, porque he estado hecha una auténtica porquería, emocional y psicológicamente. Os puede parecer una excusa barata, una buena causa, o algunos puede que no lo creáis; pero es así, no me gusta mentir, y no lo voy hacer ahora con vosotros, que tantos ánimos me habéis dado con vuestros comentarios en cada capítulo, en cada historia, vuestras sugerencias, y a veces exigencias, pero todo eso siempre ha sido bienvenido para mí.

Por último pediros algo de tiempo, aunque ya habéis esperado bastante, lo sé, pero es necesario porque no puedo subir el capítulo a medio acabar; pero ya en serio, desde agosto, he pasado por muchas situaciones intensas, altibajos emocionales, y eso siempre pasa factura, y la persona necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. Os digo de verdad, que el capítulo está muy avanzado y espero acabarlo pronto y subirlo en cuanto pueda, no os vais a quedar sin saber el final de mis historias. Os mando un saludo a tod s, y espero de verdad que me perdonéis este parón.

.

Un beso y un abrazo a todos vosotros, desde mi tierra, Andalucía, España.


End file.
